Twisted Angermanagement
by YouthAndSkillV.AgeAndTreachery
Summary: This is an Alanna goes to the convent story. We hope you enjoy it. Theres another summery inside the story. Please read and review and just for your info flames are welcomed... our house could use the heat
1. Chapter 1

Title: Twisted

Author: Youth & Skill V Age and Treachery

Summery: Combine a "drunk" father, a scared brother, and a really twisted relationship…what do you get? A group of twisted Peoples who need anger management.

Disclaimer: We own nothing you recognize... Jen & Els, as well as later characters are ours ... if you don't recognize it it might be ours... or you might be slow. (Youth and Skill thinks age and treachery is living up to her name...the age part any way)Age and Treachery hits little sister aka Youth and skillless(Youth and Skill resents this comment)Yeah, Yeah, on with the story

**Chapter 1**

Sixteen year old Alanna of Trebond re-read the letters in her hands.Her face turning the color of her coppery red hair. The years spent learning "anger management" slipping away. The first one was from her father:

Dear Alanna,

I am pleased to inform you that I have betrothed you to a fine man, Duke Roger of Conte. He is a powerful mage and the king's nephew. I know that in time you will see how good a choice this for you.

Your Father,

Lord Alan of Trebond

The second was from her twin brother:

Dear Alanna,

I hope you have been working hard at your anger management. First, DO NOT KILL ME!

I should kill him just for that…or stop reading. Oh well, I want to know why I'm going to kill him

My knight master Duke Roger of Conte is a well sought after man, the woman who ends up with him will be considered a very lucky girl. I hope you know me well enough too know I would never offer your hand in marriage with out father's approval and with out putting you're best interest at heart. I think if mother was still alive, she would approve.

Your loving brother

Squire Thom of Trebond

I'm going to kill him

The last was a copy of the betrothal contract, It started with a pre-amble (you know "We the people…" or "When in the course of human events…") and then went to:

… Lady Alanna of Trebond will marry Duke Roger of Conte Shortly after midsummer in the following year….

And continued with a very long list of legalities that Alanna really didn't care about, all she knew was that in two weeks she would be in Corus and then next summer she would be married to the Duke of Conte. Just then Elspeth of Leagan and Jennaya of Naxen walked in.

"'Lanna what's the matter?"

"Nothing just something my stupid drunk father and my totally inept brother did."

"Have you been skipping anger management again?"

"No" Alanna said. Jennaya raised an eyebrow at Alanna. "Well yes, but that's not why I'm mad, here look."

"Ohhhh poor Alanna has to go and marry one of the most powerful and handsome men in the Kingdom" said Jennaya

"'Lanna I don't see the problem."

"I don't want to be married! I want to be a Knight!"

"Not this again" The girls chorused

"Alanna how many times to people have to tell you girls don't become knights it just isn't done."

"And don't give us the 'it worked before' line"

"Stupid relatives of the king! My father may have been drunk, but the duke obviously had to be the mastermind"

"Stupid relatives of the king?" Jennaya questioned," I guess that's my cue to leave"

"I meant stupid _male _relatives of the king" Alanna assured her friend

"My father and brother are relatives of the king."

"But you keep calling Gary your 'stupid over protective brother'" said Alanna

"Well he is but my daddy is not stupid."

"Fine I'm sorry I just don't want to go."

"Well get over it Lans cause we leave in two days."

"Don't remind me, and don't call me 'Lans'."

"I can't wait, all those cute knights…"

"And your brother to ruin it." Alanna said effectively crashing her friend's day dream.

Jen glared at Alanna.

"I'll get you for that Trebond" Jen said grabbing a pillow

"Bring it Naxen" said Alanna arming her self with another pillow and so it started Alanna hits Jen, Jen hits Alanna… until

"Come on this is not how we should be conducting our selves."

"You know, she almost sounded like one of the sisters" Alanna said

Alanna and Jen glanced at each other and smiled before hitting their third friendcontinually before Elsepeth could get to a pillow.

"YOUNG LADIES!"

All three girls dropped into a curtsy right away.

three hours later

Dang how long could this lady lecture us on decorum? Alanna thought

"And furthermore Lady Alanna," _oh great now I have to listen, _" I would think that you would start to behave seeing as you are betrothed to Duke Roger."

"You see ma'am that's what started the fight she was complaining about it and then she hit Jen who hit her who…"

"I know what happened thank you, Elspeth, Jennaya, you are both excused."

Both girls got up curtsied and left.

Traitors

Elspeth stopped at the door

"You know sister, I am just an innocent victim in this mess. With the exception of the pillows I had hitting me, I didn't even touch-"

"I believe I dismissed you Lady Elspeth" the sister said "I would like to speak to Lady Alanna in private"

Great Goddess help me

Once Elspeth left, the sister turned to Lady Alanna

"Lady Alanna, please tell me your friend was mistaken."

"Well you see Jen was the one who started…"

"NO I meant about you complaining"

"Oh that…I would if I could, but you told me a proper lady never lies"

"So you do listen to me"the sister asked shocked

"On occasion"

"As happy as it makes me to hear you can pay attention, you are still not off the hook. Why wouldn't you want to get married to a man like Duke Roger?"

"I WANT TO BE A KNIGHT"

"Lady Alanna how many times…"

Good going Alanna, now think how long the lecture will be?

The lecture went on for four more hours, Alanna making hand puppets during most of it, and ended with "In the two days you have left here I hope you'll think about what I've said." Alanna went with a nod and a curtsy and went to bed… one day left and then it's off to the real horrors.

"Good thing Elspeth didn't tell her about the anger issues I would have been there till it was time to leave!"

* * *

Alright this is the older sister aka Age and Treachery(and brains) the story is done and all you need to do to get the next chapter is review. So REVIEW! thank you and good night 

Youth and Skill here...The brains are the first thing to go Age!

Any way before little person interupted... I was about to say: cookies to those who review and to make things fun How many times do we say "Anger Management"

Here is a clue: Through out the story, if you add these statements together, you will find how many Anger issues we are bottling up


	2. Chappy Two

Alrighty then first let me tell you that I am totally discusted over 50 hits and only one review! Now I'm sorry if you tried to review and you were blocked because of the annonomous review blocker but it has been removed.

Now we would like to dedicate this chapter to our first reviewer and one of the Susan's friends Gaby! By the way someone besides Gaby has to review to unlock chapter three or Gaby would have to drive me crazy so please review.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Just out side Corus

"Why must we ride in carriages? It's much more fun to ride…especially if we are riding stride"

"WOMEN RIDE SIDE-SADDLE ALANNA!" All the ladies in the carriage snapped

"Plus, it is pouring out there, it's either ride out there and possibly turn off your betrothed, or stay in the carriage like a proper lady" Jennaya said. When Alanna opened her mouth to answer, Jennaya interrupted "No. Forget I gave you that option"

"But I'm not a proper lady" Alanna said

"Alanna!" Jennaya snapped "If you take one step out of this carriage before you're suppose to, I'm telling your father about how you _really _conduct yourself in the convent"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You know what she means" Elspeth said "Sleeping in classes, taking midnight "strolls" to the stable for a midnight ride…"

"…ditching anger management…."

"…making hand puppets when the sisters are talking to you…" Delia said

"What!" Jennaya and Elspeth snapped

"Ok, ok, I get it" Alanna said "But my father isn't going to be there, he never comes to court"

"Didn't you get the post script on that letter he gave you?" Jen said "My father and uncle were able to convince him to come and see you because you are meeting your betrothed"

"Great more bad news."

"Why do you hate your family Alanna?"

"THEY WANT TO MARRY ME OFF WITHOUT MY AGREEMENT!"

"Did she ever go to anger management? Or any class for that matter?" Delia asked

"Yes, but she day dreamed or slept through most, if not all of them"

"You mean she never gave up that stupid dream of hers?" Delia asked

"Does everybody know about that!" Alanna snapped

"Yes" Delia and Elspeth said

"Not everyone" Jennaya said

When the three other girls gave her a very confused look, she continued

"Her father doesn't know, the men at court don't know…and they won't find out, will they_ Alanna_"

"Why was that directed at me?" Alanna said "And Thom knows about my dreams…which ARE NOT STUPID!"

"Well that's ok and I know you, you would say something just to ruin your wedding."

"Would I do that?" Alanna asked innocently

"Yes!" Jennaya and Elspeth said

"No" Delia said

"Delia why are you even here when you hate us?"

"I don't hate you and I wanted to make Alanna's life miserable while I still could." Delia said fanning herself delicately

"But you don't hate us?"

"It is most unladylike to hate someone" Delia said simply

"Is that the only reason why you don't hate us?" Alanna said

"It is most unladylike to hate someone" Delia said simply again

"Are you a robot or something?"

"It is most un-oh forget it!" Delia snapped slamming her fan shut "Yes, I do hate you! Ok? Are you happy now? Will you leave me be?"

Alanna smile "Maybe"

Delia let out a deep sigh

Jen looked out the window and saw the Palace Gates not to far away.

"Ok we're almost there. Alanna behave no talking about wanting to be a knight and at least pretend to be happy he's not a bad guy you might like him. Delia don't do anything to embarrass Alanna, and Elspeth keep your blabber mouth shut around my father, brother, and other male relatives."

"Does that include the king"

"KEEP YOUR BLABBER MOUTH SHUT!" Jennaya said "Especially around the king"

"Look who's taking charge" Alanna said "Need I remind you that it's your fault the pillow fight even happened?"

"Look until the wedding I out rank you and I don't want to get into trouble with my father or Uncle so you have to help."

"Should we help her?" Alanna said to Elspeth

"Hmmm…it would be funny to see the look on her face if we cause ultimate mischief"

"Alanna! Elspeth! Your fathers will be there too you know!"

"Stop arguing we're here."

As soon as Jennaya got out of the carriage, she straitened her dress, and checked her hair in her mirror. Alanna raised her eyebrows at her friend

"What? I don't want to look like a disgrace when my father sees me"

"Speaking of the duke" Alanna said pointing

Once the duke arrived, the three friends dropped into curtsies

"Daddy!" Jennaya said as she rose from her curtsy and hugged her father

"How very lady-like" Alanna said mockingly

"Why Garry I do believe your sister is ignoring us" A young man about twenty years old with black hair and gorgeous blue eyes said to his cousin.

"I do believe you're right Jon."

"Hi Jon, hi GarGar."

Garry turned bright red. The duke and prince started laughing, and the girls covered there mouths. If you listened closely, you could almost hear Alanna mumbling "Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh"

"I told you not in public!" Garry snapped

"Yes Jen you just embarrassed poor Gareth here in front of two beautiful young ladies whom neither of us have met."

"Oh Jon, Gary this is Lady Alanna of Trebond and Lady Elspeth of Leagan, Lanna, Els this is my brother Sir Gareth the Younger and my cousin Price Jonathan of Conte."

"It's an honor your highness, Sir Garreth" the two girls chorused as they curtsied

Jennaya was shocked to see that Alanna was being so…ladylike

"Please, it's Jon and Garry" the two boys chorused

"Plus, we'll be family soon" Jon said, turning to his cousin, he changed the subject, "So, Jenny, have you been behaving yourself?" Jon asked

"Have you been behaving yourself Jonny?" Jen demanded

"I'm the crown prince" Jon said in a dignified tone

"That doesn't answer my question"

"You haven't answered mine" Jon pointed out

"Well, you see. Right before we left, Jen and Lanna got-"Elspeth began

Alanna and Jennaya glared at their friend

"Never mind" Elspeth said

"Tell us later when Jenny isn't around" Jon said

"Ok…"

"Jonny! Answer the cursed question!"

"Jennaya Katherine! What did you just say!"

"Nothing father"

"Trust us Uncle Garreth, she's said much worse when you weren't around" Jon said

"Jennaya, I want a word with you later"

"Yes sir" Jennaya said

"As to answer your question, Jon is crown prince, he doesn't have to behave"

"Who came up with that twisted logic?" Jen asked

"I did" Jon said

"Fine, following your logic, I am the crown prince's favorite cousin, I don't have to behave"

"Oh yes you do!" Jon, Garry, and the duke said at the same time

"Especially with boys" Garry said

"And when did I say you were my favorite cousin?" Jon asked

"Oh great," Garry said, "Here comes Trebond."

"Gareth." The duke said in a warning tone.

"Sorry Lady Alanna."

"No actually those are my sentiments exactly."

"You and you're brother not getting along?"

"You could say that."

"Hi Alanna"

"Thom good to see you." she said civilly while her eyes showed her anger

Thom swallowed hard.

"Father says he'll see you at dinner, he's a bit busy at the moment" Thom said "Duke Roger has asked I see you to his rooms"

Alanna stopped herself before saying "Do I have to see him?" instead she said "Very well, lead on. I'll see you two later. Jon, Garry, I hope to see you two later. Same with you Your Grace"

With a final curtsy, Alanna followed Thom up to the castle.

"So the only reason you haven't killed me yet is…"

"To messy and way too many witnesses."

"I figured it was something like that"

"So, do you hate me for some reason?"

Thom looked startled "Of course not, why would you say something like that?"

"I don't know you knew I never wanted any of this and you go and help dad find some one for me to marry. Why would I ever think you hated me?"

"You're still holding that over me?"

"Of Course" Alanna said "You haven't done anything else to me have you?"

Silence fell between the twins.

"Thomas what did you do?"

"Nothing that is of your concern" Thom said

"I'm making it my concern" Alanna said

"You see, it is that attitude that will get you in trouble" Thom said

"Thomas Alan what are you hiding?"

"Nothing" Thom said "Like I said, it isn't your concern"

"It'll become father's concern very quickly"

"Father doesn't care what we do…as long as we don't disrupt his work"

"No apparently he cares what I do."

"What do you mean?" Thom asked

"He apparently cares who I marry" Alanna said

"Every father cares who their daughters marry" Thom said

"Jennaya and Elspeth haven't dealt with engagements yet"

Roger's point of view

_What is taking that squire of mine so long? All he needed to do is find his sister for me. I mean honestly if what I've heard is true all he would have to do is look in a mirror and add breasts, longer hair, and a dress. I don't know why I deal with him._

Finally, there was a knock on the door

"Come in" I said

My squire and a girl who I guessed was his twin came in

"Lady Alanna, I presume?" I asked

"Sir, this is my sister, Lady Alanna of Trebond. Alanna, may I present my knight master, Duke Roger of Contè, Prince Jonathon's cousin

The girl curtsied "It is an honor to meet you, your grace"

"Squire Thom, give me a moment alone with my fiancé"

"Yes sir" Thom said with a bow and left

"Lady Alanna it's such a pleasure to meet you. You look beautiful."

"Thank you your grace."

"Alanna we're betrothed please call me Roger."

Alanna nodded.

"Did you enjoy the ride to the capital?"

"Yes," Alanna said only half lying.

"Good, are you happy to see your twin after six years?"

"What sister wouldn't want to see her brother?" Alanna asked "I am very grateful that he has thought of me enough to find such a…a fine man to have me be betrothed to"

_That should keep Jen off my back for a while_

"You are too kind" I said "But you didn't really answer my question. Are **you** glad to see your brother?"

_No I think he's a total jerk at the moment_ "Of course I am we used to be inseparable it was weird not to have him around the first year or two."

"He talked about you all the time" Roger said "I must say, after meeting you; I can see why he missed you"

"He talked about me? What sort of stories did he tell you about me? I must warn you I've changed since I was little."

"He told me that you dreamed about being a knight…has that much of you changed?"

"Why?"

"Curiosity" I replied

_Come on Alanna, the sisters have been training you for this for years! Just lie! You can do it_

"I had forgotten that dream" Alanna said through gritted teeth "The sisters of the convent continually told me ladies don't become knights"

"I thought it might just be a childish dream. You're brother told me you both had strong gifts I know his is … well a rival to mine" _oh right that why I deal with him, _"is yours anything like his."

"I don't know your… Roger I've only ever used it for healing."

"What do you and your friends do for fun? I seem to remember that you are friends with Garreth's younger sister?"

"Yes, Jen and I are very good friends" Alanna said "We usually just stay indoors and study for our classes"

"Oh," in the distance the hour was called, it was three in the afternoon, "would you look at the time. Please allow me the honor of escorting you to your rooms so you can get ready for dinner."

"Thank you." Alanna said

The couple walked out the door

"Squire Thom" I said

"Sir?"

"Wait for me in there, I'd like a word"

"Yes sir"

They walked to Alanna's rooms and Roger left saying that he would return later to escort her to dinner.

Thom's POV

When Duke Roger returned, he had an evil glint in his eyes

"Squire Thom, why did you put me through that?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"Why didn't you tell me your sister was so proper?"

"She isn't"

Roger raised an eyebrow to me

"Usually, she is the most improper lady you could ever meet. Sir, she was ready to kill me for setting her up before and she was lying if she said she no longer wanted to be a knight."

"You were listening weren't you?"

"Would I…. Yes, yes I was."

"That was a private discussion Squire Thom"

"My apologies sir"

"Now you were saying your sister doesn't want to marry me."

"Or any one else sir she hates the whole noble lady thing."

"So you're saying that if I say convinced your father and my Uncle to move up the date it would make her miserable."

"More than likely yes."

"Good I think I can convince them too move the wedding up I know your father hates it here and my uncle wants more than two people in the line of succession. Do you think you're sister will revert to her normal behavior soon?"

"Yes sir I'm surprised she's kept the charade up this long."

"Great" Roger said

In Alanna's room, Alanna's POV

_I am going to kill Thom…and my father. I don't think Roger likes Thom that much, so he won't mind._

"Hello Lady Alanna"

I spun around, Jon was standing in the doorway. I dropped into a low curtsy

"Good afternoon your…Jon"

"Please get up…and don't ever curtsy again"

_Thank you goddess!_

"Can I help you Jon?"

"I was just curious of what you made of my cousin" Jon said

"Jennaya? She causes more trouble than me"

"I don't doubt it" Jon said "Actually, I was talking about Roger"

"Oh" I said "He's…"

_Choose your words carefully Alanna_

"…he's not what I was expecting"

_Oh…nice one Alanna. You've gotten better at tact_

"Yes, well from what Thom had told us about you, we pictured some one a little more wild"

"I usually am wild" Alanna said "I am just afraid to sit through one of Jen's lectures…then one of fathers"

Jon laughed "I don't know your father very well, but you're right, Jenny could make her father go insane"

"You know, Jen doesn't like being called Jenny"

Jon's eyes glittered "I am perfectly aware of it"

"You are cruel…I could learn a lot from you"

Jon nodded

Just then, Jennaya and Elspeth came in

"Jon, out"

"Wonderful way to greet your cousin" Jon said

"Sorry. Hello Jon, now scram"

"I can just feel the love between us" Jon said sarcastically

"Out. Now!"

"I'm your prince! You will treat me with respect!" Jon yelled

"OUT!" Jennaya said shoving her cousin towards the door

"Uncle will hear about this" Jon said, turned on his heel and left. Jen stuck her tongue out at him

"I saw that!"

"Good!" Jen snapped slamming the door

"Now who needs anger management?" Alanna teased

"Shut it" Jen said "Stupid cousins!"

"That's it Jenny break 'Lanna's record" Elspeth said

Jen took a deep breath let it out slowly."

"So What was the duke like?"

"Your father? Wonderful man…"

"No idiot your fiancé."

"Oh him I guess he's fine."

"What did you do?" Jen accused

"I was a perfect lady. You can ask Thom, I'm sure he was listening at the door"

"Fine I will."

"Jen, come on we have to get ready for dinner and we both know 'lanna wants to look her best for her family."

_Mental note to self…KILL ELSPETH_

"And I should make sure I look my best…uncle will be there"

The girls left Alanna to get ready and immediately servants cornered the poor red head and got her ready for dinner.


	3. Chappy Tres

**Ok thank you all who reviewed the last chapter my sister and I are happier to say that we got 3 reviews so far for the last chapter we would like to thank: fjk, Lady Cherri, and Gaby. **

**Well we hope that you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3**

Alanna took a look at her self in the mirror. She looked beautiful her hair was done perfectly, her make up accented her features and brought out her light amethyst colored eyes and her dress fit perfectly. Alanna hated it.

_Great I look gorgeous this is horrible what if I give Roger the wrong idea and he thinks I'm actually interested in him_

"Alanna?"

Alanna spun around "Oh, hello Roger"

"Are you-Wow, you look great"

_Damn…Wait…thank you, say thank you Alanna…Alanna, are you listening to yourself? This is just the sort of behavior you put on in anger management, you never listen to the sister! Alanna! Say thank you!_

"Thank you" Alanna said

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes" Alanna said

Roger took Alanna's arm and hooked their arms together

_I think I'm going to be sick_

"So, do you always look this way for dinner? Or is this a special treat for me"

_I take it back…I know I am going to be sick_

"I wanted to make a good first impression"

"Its working" Roger said as he pulled a stray hair behind her ear

_Make way for the barf…I am going to kill Thom_

"Thank you. Is my father going to be there tonight?"

"I believe so"

_Damn_

"Wonderful. I've missed him almost as much as I have missed Thom"

"Alanna your brother and I talked earlier and I would appreciate it if you would stop lying to me."

_Thank the gods_

"I'm sorry Roger, it was my friend Jen's idea. She said I need to act like a proper lady"

"Jen?"

"Jennaya" Alanna elaborated

When Roger continued to look confused, she sighed

"Garry's sister"

"Oh, of course" Roger said

"So how much did Thom tell you?"

"He said you still want to be a knight"

_Curse you Thom. I had him going_

"It's true, I do still dream of being a knight"

"You do know women aren't allowed to train for their knighthood right?"

_No duh!_

"I know"

"But at least your brother will be one. You must be happy for him."

"I am"

Roger raised an eyebrow at Alanna

"Really?"

"Yes"

_Even if I would make a much better knight_

They walked through the door to the great hall and Alanna suddenly felt very nervous especially when she saw where Roger was leading her.

Roger bowed and Alanna dropped to a curtsy so low she was surprised her butt wasn't on the floor

"Uncle Roald, Aunt Lianne, may I present my fiancée, Lady Alanna of Trebond"

_**Soon to be Conte.**_

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Alanna" King Roald said

Queen Lianne nodded

"I have had the pleasure of meeting your son, but meeting the two of you is by far the greatest honor"

_**Wow, she's good. She's almost too good.**_

"You are too kind" Queen Lianne said

Jon was fighting to keep as strait a face as he could

"Jon" Lianne quietly hissed

Roger could feel Alanna getting tense

"Aunt, Uncle, please excuse us. I have told Alanna she could sit with her friends tonight"

_No he didn't…wait! Why are you complaining! What in your right mind gives you the right to complain?_

The king and Queen nodded and Roger led Alanna to her friends. After a … mostly uneventful dinner there was a party Alanna hated parties they were so boring much like embroidery.

Jon and Garry walked up and…

"You're in trouble" Garry taunted in a sing song voice.

"**Big **trouble" added Jon.

"What?

Just then her father came up behind her.

"Jennaya I wish to speak to you tomorrow about the way spoke to your cousin this afternoon."

"You told him?"

"I said I would."

"You little…"

"Jennaya! I think I'm going to have to talk to your Aunt regarding your behavior."

"shit" she mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Come on young lady you're going to spend some quality time with your dear old dad" he said leading Jen away from the group.

While she was still in eyesight, Jen mouthed "Help me"

"Alanna"

"What is it Thom?"

"Father and Duke Roger wish to see you."

"Alright, excuse me."

Alanna curtsied to her father and fiancé upon arrival

"Alanna, it's good to see you again" Lord Alan said

"It's good to see you too father" Alanna said "Roger, it's always a pleasure to see you"

_**Yep, she is way too good at this**_

"Alanna would you dance with me?" Roger asked.

_No, no, and uh…NO! I will never in a million, billion, trillion years dance with you!_

"I'd be honored to dance with you Roger"

_Idiot…Wow, a million, billion, trillion years go by fast_

_**Good girl she's a great actress**_

"Have fun" Thom said

Alanna glared at her brother and smiled as she was led to the center of the dance floor

Roger grabbed one of her hands and place his other hand just slightly lower than her waist.

_Too low Roger_

"So, are you enjoying the party?"

"Of course" Alanna said

_Liar_

_**Liar**_

"Good"

At the end of the dance Jon asked if he might "have the honor of dancing with his cousin's beautiful fiancée." Alanna agreed and Roger went off to convince Lord Alan that it would be better to move the wedding up. He had already convinced his uncle it was a good idea.

* * *

Youth and skill here...(you are so annoying)...this is my time Sue!...anywho...I would also like to all of our fabulous reviews (it's like pulling teeth to get Sue to mention she has a co-writer when she sends replies) (Yeah well you try being a Junior and taking Hodge and Pre-Cal and the SAT... stop picking on ME!) YEah...once again MY SPACE HERE! You get the top! Anyway...so if sue says she would like to thank you, she means WE would like to thank you! 


	4. chapitre quatre

Yayness we have reviews!!!! We would like to thank:

Gaby, Lady Cherri, PolskaGirl, & FJK

Your reviews are always welcome and if you have us on Alert and haven' t reviewed please do so... and Yall know who you are... and let's just say Alanna aint got nuttin on me(older one) so review mwhahaha just kiddin' except about wanting the reviews. Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

**

_Boy I wish I had Alanna's talent at pretending to listen._

"Jennaya are you listening" Asked her Aunt who was there lecturing her with her father

"N.. Yes."

"What did I just say?"

"'Jennaya are you listening'"

"Jennaya don't be pert."

"Sorry father."

"You are setting an awful example for you're friends young lady just think your friend Alanna is going to marry Roger in a month and…."

"Wait a month I thought it was eight months."

_I'm going crazy here? I could have sworn that the letter said "summer" and it isn't even winter yet, last time I checked that was eight months… ay dios mios this is crazy._

"It was, Roger convinced Lord Alan and my husband to move the date up"

"But Alanna is going to be so….never mind does Alanna know yet?"

"No. Roger plans to have his squire tell her"

"Does he plan to find a new squire as well?" Jennaya mumbled

"What was that?"

"Nothing father" Jennaya answered

Roger's rooms

"Thom!"

"Yes m'lord"

"I need you to tell your sister something… and then bring her here."

"Yes sir what's the message?"

"Tell her that the weddings been moved to next month."

"Sir she's going to kill me."

"I don't think so she'll wait until later and after she talks to me she wont do anything I don't want her to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't worry about it squire. Just know that your sister will do everything and any thing I say."

"Sir-"

"A knight does not question his orders Trebond" Roger snapped "Now go!"

Thom bowed and walked out

Up in Alanna's rooms

Alanna, Jennaya, and Elspeth were talking and doing needlepoint. Jennaya was trying to get up the courage to warn Alanna about Roger's plan

"So I got yelled at by my aunt and father today because of my brother and cousin."

"Stupid brothers" Alanna said

"What did Thom do this time?"

"I don't know yet…but he is always up to something stupid"

"Lanna that's not a nice thing to say about your brother."

"You know she's right Lans."

"Thom no one asked you plus you know its true."

"Come on"

"Why?"

"Roger wants to see you"

"We'll see you later Lanna," Jen said "It's your obligation to see him"

"Since when?" Alanna asked

"Jen she didn't pay attention,"

"Since you got engaged. Now go"

Alanna sighed and followed Thom out of the rooms.

Just as they got close to Roger's room Alanna asked:

"Do you have any idea why he wants to talk to me?"

"AHHHHH hey look we're here"

"Thom?"

"Come on Alanna."

"Ah Alanna, I told you she wouldn't kill you Thom"

"Why would I kill Thom he… Thom what didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't tell her?"

"It…never came up sir"

"One simple task, I ask you to do one simple task and you can't even do that much for me"

"I'm sorry sir" Thom said

"Just go I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"Well you see the wedding's moved up a few… days."

"How many is a few?"

"two hundred thirteen"

"What?! that's like… seven months or something"

"exactly"

"But that gives us only one month…are you serious?"

"I'm very serious"

"You're not joking?"

"No"

"What idiot came up with that plan?"

"Ah sis… lanna, lans you just called someone in this room an idiot."

"You? And don't call me lans."

_Well incase that isn't what I just did… ahem… People of Tortal, Squire Thom of Trebond is a complete and to total moronic idiot!_

"No, it wasn't me" Thom said "Oh but if it were…"

"If it wasn't you and it wasn't me, then that means…"

_oh crap I got my self in some deep scoobala here_

"You just called your fiancée an idiot" Thom said with a nod

"Thom I said out."

"Yes sir"

"So, you think I'm an idiot?"

"No of course not… I'm so sorry"

"It's fine, so, how upset are you?"

_um lets see beyond all belief… lets see no mom, sucky dad, moronic idiot of a brother, dad, fiancé, dad, and uh did I mention dad? Oh yeah no knighthood and stupid sisters and I forgot to mention DAD… and just incase I forgot DAD!!!!!!!!!_

"Upset? Why would you think I'm upset?"

"Because you called me an idiot and because you look upset."

"I'm just surprised that's all really."

"Alanna I told you didn't have to lie to me, so why are you upset?"

"I… I'm not upset just nervous." _Anger management, count to ten slowly…one-two- three-four-five-six-seven-8-9-10 _"Why do you want to get married so soon?"

"Why are you so afraid of being getting married?"

"I'm not afraid" Alanna said

"You know, you just contradicted yourself" Roger said

"I know" Alanna said

_idiot from now on I'm taking over and let me list the people I would not thank at the TCA (yes that's right The Tortal Court Awards I made that up by the way): Dad, Thom, Fiancé, sisters, Coram, Maude, Dad, Thom, Dad, Thom, Dad, Thom, Dad, Thom, Dad, Thom, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad,_

"So are you afraid, or not?"

"Well maybe but just a little."

"Then what, is it something I can help you with."

"I doubt it. Its more anxious I've never done this before you know."

"I should hope you've never done this before! Now it's nothing you need to be anxious about."

"I just need some sleep" Alanna said "I'll see you in the morning"

"Ok, good night"

"G'night" Alanna said

She walked sleepily to her room and got into bed where she dreamed up her speech for the TCA

"_Ladies and Getelmen I would like to thank you for this award for the best embroidery(why did I dream I won something for that). I would like to thank everyone except: Dad, Thom, Fiancé, sisters, Coram, Maude, Dad, Thom, Dad, Thom, Dad, Thom, Dad, Thom, Dad, Thom, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, Dad, and I would especially like to thank Jenny of Naxen and Elsie of Leagan._


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Ok so next chapter this is a quick update so we would like to thank

Pie of Doomeh, Gaby and Lady Cherri

Oh yeah and violence in one chapter... yay for violence.

* * *

Chapter Five

"So, Lady Alanna, feel like telling me stories about my dear cousin?" Jon asked

"There are so many I could tell you…shall I start with the pillow fight…or the time she drew all over a portrait of a certain…never mind"

"Hold on" Jon said "Hey Garry! Get in here!"

Garry walked in

"Yeah?"

"Feel like hearing stories about your sister?" Jon asked "We have a source right here"

Garry shrugged "Sure…I'm always up for something to hold over her"

"Ok so let's start at the beginning…. We first met while she was hiding up behind a curtain waiting to pull a prank on the first sister and she needed help so I helped and it started a beautiful friendship……….. And the last thing we got in trouble for was having a pillow fight, which she started, and we ended up getting yelled at for a being unladylike. Good times, good times."

"Soooooo, my baby sister did all that? I'm going to kill her! Are you sure she felt that way about all those guys?"

"I'm never going to admit I said that but yes and the whole guy thing was just the first year she's liked every mage student and many of the other guys in the city of the gods…. This year was especially romantic for her."

"Mithros keep me from doing something stupid."

"And if he does, Great Mother Goddess take pity on my poor cousin."

"So mote it be."

"So…she pranked a sister…"

"Actually, she has pranked every sister…at least once"

"Really?" Jon asked "Wait….you said something about her defacing a picture of a royalty…what royalty would that be?"

"Oh! Look at the time…I should…be anywhere than here"

"Stop!"

"Was that a suggestion or…"

"It was a royal command"

"I figured" Alanna said

"Was this royalty related to me?"

"It… it was you."

"WHAT! I'm going to kill her!" where's Uncle Gareth? He needs to hear this."

"He's in his office lets go."

"No wait she'll kill me."

"No she won't be alive long enough plus both my cousin and I will protect you."

"Which cousin?"

"Both probably."

ten minutes later

"JENNAYA!!!!!" you could hear Duke Gareth all the way to the Dancing Dove.

"Uncle Gareth I think you should say that louder I don't think all of Tortal heard you yet."

"Jon, with all due respect shut up."

"Yes sir!"

Just then Jennaya slipped into the room.

"You bellowed father."

Then the king came in… "Gareth what on earth do you think you were doing yelling like that?"

"Jennaya. My office. Go."

"What is going on?" the king and Jennaya said at the same time

"You defaced a picture of Jon!" Duke Garreth said

The entire hall fell silent

"I…I what?"

"She what?" King Roald demanded

"She did" Jon and Garry said in unison

"Alanna" Jennaya mumbled

"What was that?"

"Alanna told you didn't she!"

"Why would you think that cousin?"

"She was the only other one who knew" Jennaya said "I'll apologize to Roger later, I have a certain 16-year old to kill"

"Halt!"

"Uncle I'm assuming that that was an order."

"It was, Gareth I hope you don't mind but I'm confining your daughter to her rooms."

"Fine by me."

"But…"

"Garry would you make sure your sister gets to her room"

"It would be my pleasure."

"Dad…I was mad at Jon! You can't possibly expect that I would do something like that!"

"The point is you did it!" Duke Garretth said "Now go"

Garry took Jennaya by the arm "You have the right to remain... ah man I forgot the rest "

"Something about anything you can say can and will be used against you in a court of law and in front of your mother and you know which one is worse."

"Just go!" Duke Garreth and King Roald yelled at their sons in unison

"Yes sir!"

"Don't touch me!" Jennaya snapped and stormed ahead of her brother

(4 hours later)

Jennaya was up in her room when there was a knock on the door

"Alanna, if that's you, then go away!"

"It's Thom!"

"Are you here on Alanna's behalf?"

"No" Thom said

"Ok, come in"

The second Thom walked in, Jennaya turned to him

"Feel like hearing stories about your sister?"

"Uh…sure?"

"I mean if she can tell my stories to my family, then I can do the same right?"

"Sure?"

"Ok so here it goes… it all started when I was pulling a prank on the first sister…" She went on to tell Thom everything. The twenty million times she snuck out on midnight rides, the pranks, the making hand puppets at the sisters, "and the last thing she did was start a pillow fight that led to a…six or seven hour lecture."

"I really didn't need to know all that."

"Yes well now you can tell someone else and get Alanna in a whole heap of trouble."

"What?"

"She told Jon that I defaced a picture of him and he told my father who told uncle…who has confined me to my room for Mithros only knows how long"

"Well I got to go."

a couple minutes later in Roger's rooms

"Where were you?"

"Listening to all the stupid pranks my sister did at the convent."

"Oh really… tell me."

"Tell you?"

"I want to know everything you know about your sister."

"That could take forever."

Roger just shrugged.

"Fine, well according to Jennaya," Thom carefully recited the whole story Jen had told him.

"I could use this information."

"Jennaya wanted to use it to get Alanna in trouble"

"So she shall, but not the way she thought"

"Sir? What are you-"

"That is not your concern squire"

"Whatever you say sir"

"There is one thing that bothers me…if she wanted to be a knight so bad…why didn't the two of you switch places?"

"We were going to switch places. Alanna was about to chop her hair off and our protector, Coram came in"

"How mad was your father?"

"I don't think he ever found out" Thom said "But Coram was furious."

"It's just about time for supper, I should get your sister"

"Don't tell Alanna I told you this…she'll kill me, then, when she tries to kill Jen, Jen will kill her"

"You are almost a knight...you can't defend yourself?"

"Have you seen Alanna when she's mad?"

"No"

"And if you are a lucky man, you never will…she was suppose to pay attention in anger management, but anyone who knows her, knows it was too high of an expectation…the fact that she even showed up exceeded the expectations of everyone"


	6. Capitolo Sei

Chapter Six

Another day another chapter. We would have updated yesterday but we were exhusted after a church youth event (30 Hour Famine) and just wanted to go to bed so heres chapter six and as promised there is violence... enjoy.

We would like to Thank: Pie of Doomeh, -none- spooky music, inuyashaswife12, fjk(for this chapter and last).

* * *

"THOM!"

_I can't believe he told her, she is going to kill me_

Thom, Coram, and Lord Alan had been talking about the marriage between Alanna and Roger. Thom hid himself behind a bookcase just as the door burst open.

"Where is that idiotic, no good pile of horse dung twin of mine" Alanna demanded

"Alanna!" Lord Alan snapped

"I thought I took care of that kind of language with ye" Coram said "What if your mother could of heard ye speak of Thom in that manor

"Thom! I know you're in here!" Alanna yelled "Come on out you worthless piece of-

"Alanna!" Coram yelled

Thom slowly came into view

"There you are!" Alanna snapped

She ran him into a wall and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Alanna-can't-breath-Coram!-Help!"

Coram walked over and after a few moments, managed to pry Alanna fingers away one by one from Thom's neck. Thom's face was slightly purple and there were clear white marks around Thom's neck where Alanna had grabbed him.

When Coram pulled Alanna away, Thom slid to the floor, gasping for breath. Coram, who now had a firm grip on Alanna, held one arm behind her back and the other at her side

"What is the meaning of this" Coram demanded as Lord Alan brought a glass of water to Thom, who gulped it down in a matter of seconds

"I have a piece of horse dung for a twin!" Alanna snapped

"Yes, we got that much while you were attempting to murder Thom" Lord Alan replied as Thom got to his feet on two shaking legs

"He told Roger about my behavior at the convent!"

"Such as?" Coram prodded

"You know, midnight rides, pranks on the sisters, sleeping in classes, ditching anger management, oh, and he made a special point to remind me of making hand puppets when the sisters opened their mouths! He told Roger and now Roger has something on me!"

"I had told Roger" Thom said massaging his neck "But I hadn't told father or Coram"

Alanna paled

"Come on Lady Alanna" Coram said "Let's go to your rooms and have one of our little chats, ye and I haven't had one of those in 6 years"

"Damn" Alanna mumbled

In Alanna's Rooms

"Honestly Lady Alanna! I've seen bears who have better anger management than you!"

When Alanna and Coram walked into her room, Elspeth was sitting on her bed.

"I've been waiting for you for like the past hour! Where have you been?" Elspeth said "Oh hi Coram…wait, Alanna, what have you done now!"

"What makes you so sure I've done something?"

Elspeth raised an eyebrow

"Jen wants to see you"

"I'm mad at Jen"

"I know, she's mad at you too" Elspeth said

"Why is _she _mad?"

"Because thanks to you, King Roald has confined her to her rooms for Minthros might not even know how long" Elspeth said

"How did I do that?"

"You told Jon about when she defaced his picture at the convent"

"Well, she told Thom about everything I've done and he told Roger. Then, when I went to kill Thom for telling Roger, he tricked me into telling my father and Coram about everything I've done"

"Everything?" Elspeth said "Even about the time when you tried to run away from the convent?"

"You tried to do what?" Coram asked

"Can't talk now Coram, I owe Jen a huge apology" Alanna said "If father asks, tell him I felt so bad for what I did and that I am…well, be creative"

Alanna and Elspeth rushed from the room before Coram could open his mouth

* * *

Ok so did ya like it, did ya hate it, do you wanna track us down and torture us? please review. Oh yeah and we're working on our next story and would like to know would you like us to do another Alanna goes to the convent or something else... please let us know.


	7. глава 7

Chapter Seven

We would like to thank:

Lady Cherri, Pie of Doomeh, fjk, and inuyashaswife12.

We hope you have enjoyed the past chapters and you will like this one too.

* * *

Alanna and Elspeth walked over to Jen's bedroom. Alanna was about to knock on the door, but drew back

"Come on Lans"

"I can't do it!" Alanna said "She'll be so mad at me, and I don't blame her"

"I'm sorry, I'm looking for Alanna, the one who wants to be a knight. Not some chicken"

"I'm _not_ being chicken"

"You are too afraid to knock on a door, and you aren't being a chicken?"

"Exactly"

"Fine, _I'll _knock on the door"

"You do that"

Elspeth sighed and knocked

Jen answered

"Thanks for bringing her here Elspeth. Can I talk to her alone?"

"I don't know" Elspeth said

"I won't kill her" With a look at Alanna, she added with a smile "_I_ listened in anger management, even if _you _didn't"

"Those are fighting words"

"Oh yes and you didn't pay attention in anger management because you didn't need it."

"Of course I didn't need it" Alanna said "If I had needed it, I would have used it"

"Sure you would have" Elspeth said

"Do you want to fight too Elspeth?"

Elspeth stuck her tongue out at Alanna

"See, this is what we're talking about Lana" Jen said

"You know what!"

"Jennaya, I am perfectly capable of talking for myself!"

"Wow, Elspeth is arguing….it's the end of the world!" Jen gasped and started laughing

"You want a piece of me Naxen?" Elspeth asked picking up a pillow

"Elspeth! I'm shocked!" Alanna said

"Don't mess with me Leagan" Jennaya said arming herself with a pillow in each hand

"Now what does this remind me of?" Alanna asked

Elspeth and Jen smiled before hitting Alanna

"Oh no you didn't" Alanna said picking up a pillow

Alanna was about to slam her pillow against the two when the sound of many men clearing their voices stopped her and made all the girls drop their pillows

The girls looked at the doorframe. Duke Garreth, Gary, Prince Jon, Lord Alan, Coram, Duke Roger, Thom, and the Lord of Leagan were all standing in the doorway

"Is this what all our money is paying for? Pillow-fighting lessons?" Lord Alan asked

"No sir" Elspeth said

"Possibly" Alanna said with an evil grin

"Mostly" Jen said grumbled

"Jennaya!" Duke Garreth said

"Before anyone starts yelling!" Alanna said "I'd like to point out, this is all Elspeth's fault!"

"I second that!" Jennaya said

"Wait! My fault!" Elspeth said

"See, she admits to it!" Jen said

"It was all Jen's fault!"

"What! It was Alanna's fault!"

"No it wasn't!"

"I don't care who's fault it was. As prince of Tortall, I am putting a stop to it!" Jon said

"Why ruin the fun Jon? There might be a cat fight if we let this go on long enough!"

"Garreth!"

"Sorry sir"

"Did Alanna start another pillow fight?" Thom asked

"I have NEVER started a pillow fight!" Alanna said

"Oh no never" Jennaya said "Except once…"

"…or twice…" Elspeth said

"…a month…"

"…every year!"

"Don't embarrass me! I'm not that bad!"

"Perhaps we should talk to out daughters individually" Lord Alan said

"For once, I agree with you Alan" Duke Garreth said "It would save us all from a world of headaches"

"I didn't think we would ever agree on anything"

"Neither did I"

The group walked out. Duke Roger held Alanna back"

"By the way Alanna, I would thank you not to kill my squire"

"Me? Would I kill your squire?"

"You have already tried"

"Says who?"

"My squire, your father, and that guard of yours…"

"Coram?"

"Oh, yeah, him"

"I would never try to kill my little brother!"

"Little brother? I thought you were twins"

"I am 5 minutes older!" Alanna snapped

"Once again I ask…Did you ever go to anger management?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Alanna asked "First my friends, then the sisters, then my friends, then Delia, then my friends, then my family, then my friends, then Jon, then my friends, now you!"

"I…won't…ask" Duke Roger said

"Probably for the best"

"Let's just find your father" Duke Roger said

"No! Please! Don't take me to my father!"

They were interrupted when someone yelled

"Jennaya Katherine! Your uncle told you to remain in your rooms!"

"I NEVER LEFT THEM!"

"Don't think I didn't see you put a foot in the hall!"

"We have to leave now" Roger pointed out "We might as well find your father"

"No! Please! I beg of you!" Alanna dropped to the floor

Duke Garreth returned

"Your Grace, she won't go to her father…what should I do?"

"You out-rank her!" Duke Garreth said "Order her to follow you to her father. If that doesn't work, drag her away if you must"

"Yes sir" Duke Roger said "Alanna, I demand you get up and follow me!"

"In your dreams"

Jennaya covered her mouth to hide a laugh

"I knew you wouldn't get her that way"

"You now what Jennaya, just to prove you wrong, I'm going with Roger. Make no mistake though! I still don't want to see my father"

Once Alanna and Roger left, Jennaya looked up at her father

"I don't blame her for not wanting to see her father"

"Jennaya, stay"

"Do I look like a puppy to you?"

Duke Gareth raised an eyebrow at his daughter "Sit"

Jennaya sat down and her father left

"Fine, but I'm not doing it 'cause you told me to."

* * *

Please review


	8. κεφάλαιο οκτώ

Chapter Eight

Roger and Alanna were walking down the hall.

"So… care to explain why don't you want to see your father?"

"No"

"I'll rephrase… why don't you want to see your father?"

"That is none of your business"

"Fine lets try this…Tell me why you don't want to see your father… now!"

"What if I don't?"

"I'm engaged to a four-year old"

"Yep"

"Tell me or else…."

"Or else what?"

"I'll tell you-know-who about you-know-what"

"I'm not as dumb as an actual four-year-old you know!" Alanna pouted and crossed her arms

"Just tell me."

Alanna stuck her tongue out at Roger

"That does it." Roger said walking towards Alanna.

"Roger, your scarring me"

Roger just smiled and kept moving closer and closer.

Alanna attempts to punch Roger. He blocks it, grabs her wrist, and held her arms at her side

"Did you honestly think I didn't learn how to block punches?"

"I hoped"

"Well sorry to disappoint you …" Roger said and kissed Alanna

Alanna broke away from him

"What the hell was that!"

"I think it was a kiss" Roger said "I heard it is something couples do"

"You…. You…"

"Very articulate, my dear."

Alanna stuck her tongue out a Roger again

"Stop that! You know what if you don't give me a good reason I'm going to drag you to your father's room."

"I don't have to tell you anything about my family"

"Fine, let's go"

Roger grabbed Alanna and started dragging her away despite her protest. About four rooms away Roger stopped.

"Last chance."

"I'm still furious with my father, the less time I see him, the happier I'll be"

"Why are you upset with your father?"

"He set me up with this marriage! I didn't want to get married yet"

"Oh yeah that… you need to get over it."

"Easy for you to say"

"Yeah well hearing your fiancée say she doesn't like you isn't something every man dreams about."

"I never said I didn't like you, I said I'm not ready for a marriage yet"

"Yes well your father, the king and I all disagree."

"I bet if you asked Jennaya, Elspeth and any of the sisters they would all agree with me. You are outnumbered"

"That doesn't matter you and I are getting married in three weeks"

"Please don't remind me I'm not really ready for all this… and we have to plan… something, don't we?"

"Uncle Roald and Aunt Lianne have handled all the plans. All you have to do is show up, look absolutely amazing, and when the priest says 'Do you, Lady Alanna…' you have to say 'I do'"

"I don't know if I could do that I mean think about it first I'm very inarticulate and second I don't think I can look absolutely amazing."

"One I'm pretty sure you can manage 'I do' and two you look amazing right now."

"You have to say that"

"No I don't"

"Sure…So good enough reason to not see my dad… even Duke Gareth doesn't like him."

"Ummm… no, no I think you should talk to him."

"Please I promise I'll be good."

"Again I say I'm engaged to a four year old"

"Yup."

"Fine if you don't want to go to see your father you don't have to."

"Thank you!:

"Come on lets go,"

"Go? Go where?"

"To Coram. If I can't get you to see your father, I'm sure he can"

"Wait I thought you said I didn't have to see him?"

"I did."

"So why are you trying to get me to go see him."

"Because"

"But I don't want to go why should I?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"

"And I need anger management."

"Yes! You are the woman; it is your job to be able to control your temper"

"Wow that was sexist."

"Yes I suppose it was…Oh well"


	9. Kapitel neun

Chapter Nine

We would like to thank all our reviewers: Lady Cherri, Pie of Doomeh, inuyashaswife12, PolskaGirl, fjk (for chapter 7) and Elavie, Lady Empathy, Lady Cherri, fjk .

for all those who also read the circle of magic I'm finishing _The Will of the Empress_ its really good. Also has any one read terrier I'm wondering if it was a good book. let me know if any of you liked it. Susan

* * *

Three weeks later

Jen, Elspeth, Alanna and a lot of servants rushed around Alanna's room. Well…the three noble girls weren't rushing around but the servants sure were. Alanna sat there as servants named Sarah and Anna got her clothes ready and two others, Susan and Kathleen did her hair and makeup.

_Why do I have to have all of these people running around me?_

"Alright my lady all we have to do is get you dressed and you are ready to go." Kathleen said

"Do I have to go?"

The servant named Sarah smiled "You are the bride, you have to go"

"But I don't want to, and you can't make me….. can you?"

"No, _**we** _can't" said Anna

"But King Roald and Prince Jonathan can" Susan said

"Come on Lanna let the girls do their job."

"Why should I? I don't want to get married…any of you girls interested in trading places with me?"

"Well…." Anna started

"Anna!" Kathleen and Susan said quickly.

"Anna fancies Duke Roger…just like any other woman who has seen him" Sarah said

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Sarah! Anna!" Kathleen snapped "Sorry about them my ladies."

"Its ok and I mean it you can trade places any time"

"In that case…" Sarah said

"Sarah!" another servant snapped "We are _servants_! Dukes are out of our league!"

"But Princes aren't?" Sarah said

"For the millionth time! I did not sleep with Prince Jonathan!"

"Ew!!! My cousin had…. EWWWWWW!"

"You were caught in his private chambers rushing to get dressed! Jon was rushing to getting dressed as well"

"Girls!" Kat said loosing her temper.

"Again I say EWWWWWWWWW!"

"See I'm not the only one who needs anger management."

"Anger management?"

Everyone turned and saw Prince Jon in the room

"Your highness!" The servants curtsied

"Jon…did you…ugh!"

"Did I…what?"

"Did you and that servant over there…you know…"

"No!" Jon said "Angel, didn't you set them strait?"

"I tried your highness"

"Ok! Everyone listen and listen good because I will only say this once! Angel and I did not sleep together! _I _walked in on my squire and Angel…you know…"

"EWWWWWWWWW!" Elspeth shrieked "That's my brother!"

"Permission to be excused your highness?" Angel asked, her cheeks turning redder bythe minute

"Permission granted"

Angel curtsied and ran from the room, her face redder than Alanna's hair

"Poor girl" Alanna said "Oh well…_she _still has freedom"

"Alanna don't start." Jen groaned, "Jon, Alanna needs to get dressed so..."

"No problem just came in to see how you were doing and to tell you my mom is going to come and see you in a bit."

"Ok thanks Jon."

Jon left and Alanna let Susan, and Kathleen help her with the dress while Anna and Sarah helped with the accessories .

"There my lady." Sarah said "You'll have every man in court wishing they were Duke Roger when you walk down that aisle"

"I can hardly breathe. I hate corsets."

"We all do Lanna."

"How is everything in here?"

The servants dropped into a low curtsy, as did the ladies

"She is ready your majesty" Susan said

"Very good. One of you stay behind, the rest of you go see what else you can do to help get ready. We have a wedding in 1 hour"

"Yes your majesty," the girls chorused and all but Kathleen left leaving the nobles and royalty to talk.

"So, Lady Alanna, are you excited about your wedding?"

_NO! I don't want to get married! I NEVER wanted to get married and I never, ever, ever will want to get married…EVER!_

"Yes, your majesty"

"Did anyone ever tell you, you can't lie well Lady Alanna?"

"The sisters at the convent told me once a day…at least"

The queen grinned "you and my niece are so much alike isn't that right Jen?"

"Yes aunt majesty."

Alanna grinned "I hope I'm not _exactly _like her, your majesty"

"Why is that?"

"I will actually care about how I conduct myself when in the presence of everyone"

Alanna shivered at the thought

"Are we talking about the same Jen?"

"Aunt…please don't…not today"

"Alright now I have to. I'm guessing Jen never told you the story about the time that she and Jon…"

"No Aunt I'm begging you."

"I want to hear this" Alanna said

"JON!"

Jon came running into the room

"What?"

"Aunt wants to tell everyone about…you know what"

"Mother, I think Dad wants to see you in the hall"

"Now, now Jon, it is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Mother, I'm begging you…"

"I already tried that Jonny"

"Shut it Jenny"

"Oh! That reminds me of when…"

"Mother!"

"Lets see it all happened one summer when the ambassador from Tussaine was visiting…"

"MOTHER!"

"…yes and Jon and Jen were sitting next to each other, heaven only knows why we allowed them to go."

"Just kill us now" Jen said

Just then, Duke Garreth came walking by

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Aunt is trying to tell everyone the story about me and Jon when I was 4. Help!"

"Oh, you mean the one that happened that one summer when the ambassador from Tussaine was visiting…"

"Dad! Don't help her! Help us!"

"Now where is the fun in that? Lets see if I remember correctly Jonathan pulled Jennaya's hair and so she hit him he pinched her and then she flicked her peas at him but they hit the ambassador instead and it started a very weird negotiation… which reminds me… Jennaya sweetie I have something to tell you."

"Father how could you!"

"You did throw the peas at him"

"I was aiming at Jon. He wasn't suppose to duck!"

"Well there was no way I was going to be hit by peas…"

"Children! Now Jennaya where was I…oh yes you're supposed to marry the ambassador's son."

"Forget it!"

"You don't have a choice"

"You could marry Roger and I'll marry the ambassador's son" Alanna said

"No" Jennaya said

"I thought you didn't want to get married" Elspeth said

"I don't" Alanna said "But if I marry the ambassador's son, I'll have more time to get use to the idea"

"Not going to work"

"Come on Alanna, my cousin isn't that bad" Jon said

"Thanks"

"I was talking about Roger"

"You know what…screw you!"

"Mother!"

Jon lunged at Jen

"Daddy!"

"Jonathon!"

"Jennaya!"

"Sorry." The cousins said in unison

"Now come on the rest of us have to get ready, see you later Lady Alanna."

Down the hall.

"Dad how can you do this to your little girl? I understand that I had to get married to someone but that doesn't mean you don't have to tell me."

"I was going to tell you but not until a little later but then I found out that the ambassador is coming for the wedding and I wanted to make sure you knew."

"Why didn't you tell me before now I mean all you had to do is write a letter or tell me as soon as I got here. Its not like you didn't know for long I was four when the whole pea thing happened!"

"Just clam down and be polite you messing this up could make Tortal look bad."

"Alright father may I go? I want to talk to Elspeth."

"Go ahead just be ready for the service."

"Alright Dad," Jen said and ran off to find her friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long for the update

* * *

Chapter Ten 

When Jen found Elspeth, she closed, more like slammed, the door shut.

"Are you alright Jen?"

"No! Alanna was right, fathers are horrible"

"How quickly can we get the sister who teaches anger management down here"

"I do not need Anger Management!"

"Sure you don't"

"I'd like to see how you react when your father sets you up for marriage when you are 4 and your no good father waits until you are 16 to tell you!"

"I would take that news with grace and dignity, just as we were taught to."

"I'm glad you feel that way"

No! Not now…Please not now

"Elspeth…do you remember when you were 6, we went and stayed with the Lord of Tirragen?"

"Yes…"

I don't like where this is going, I don't like where this is going, I don't like where this is going one bit

"And you met his son Alexander?"

"The one who pushed me into Lake Tirragen? Yes, I remember him"

"Well…" Elspeth's father just gave a sheepish smile

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Now what was it you had said earlier Elspeth?" Jen said

"Shut it"

"Oh yeah…"I would take that news with grace and dignity, just as we were taught to."

"Shut up! Dad there is no force in the universe powerful enough to make me marry Alexander of Tirragen."

"He apologized"

"Yeah, only after his dad threatened to take away his horse!"

Her father was silent for a while

"He apologized"

"Is that the best argument you can come up with!"

"He grew up! He is 19 now"

"Oh yeah, sure. That argument is so much better"

"I don't care how good the argument is! You are going to marry Alexander, that is that"

"No I'm not!"

"You don't have a choice"

"I'd marry a thief before I'd marry Alex"

"Oh well. That doesn't change anything" her father said "Alex is going to be your escort to the wedding"

"If he is my escort, I'm not going to the wedding"

"Elsi, you have to if you don't go Alanna would be so upset."

"I'll apologize to her later"

"Elsi, you are one of Alanna's maids of honor" Jen said

"I guess she'll just have you Jen"

"You have to go… I'll drag you there if I have to."

There was a knock on the doorframe. Elspeth turned around as saw a man standing in the doorway

He's cute

"Oh, hello Alex" Jen said

Wait…that can't be Alex. This man is cute. The 9 year-old who pushed me into the Lake was…well…not cute

"Lady Jennaya, you become more beautiful everyday"

"Thank you Sir Alexander."

"Sir Alexander, pushed any girls in a lake recently?"

"Elspeth!" her father scolded

"For your information, Lady Elspeth, I have grown up"

"That doesn't answer my question"

"No, Lady Elspeth, I haven't thrown anyone in a lake recently" Alex said "How about you? Have you stolen any horses recently?"

"I didn't steal, I borrowed"

"You took _my_ horse off without my permission!"

"You dumped me in the lake first!"

"That's not the point I didn't think a girl was capable of revenge and I thought you looked cute wet."

"You thought I looked cute?"

"Yeah" Alex said smiling "What happened?"

Elspeth stuck her tongue out at Alex "I became beautiful"

"You sure did."

"We…um…we should go. The wedding starts in less than hour and we have a lot of catching up to do"

"10 years of it" Alex said as Elspeth and his eyes locked

After Alex and Elspeth left, Jennaya crossed her arms "At least _someone_ is happy about their marriage" and then she walked off to finish getting ready.

an hour later

"Where is Elspeth!"

"Calm down Lanna, she'll be here"

"The wedding is about to start!"

"I'm here! I'm here Lanna!"

"You're late!"

"I thought you didn't want to get married"

"I don't"

"Then why are you so touchy?"

"Because! Even if I don't want to get married, a wedding is suppose to be the most important day in the life of a young girl"

"Alright I'm sorry, I'm here, lets just get this show on the road."

"Where is Alex?" Jennaya asked

"He's…he's…"

"Lady Alanna, are you ready for your wedding?" Alex said running in

"He's right here"

"Come on Elspeth, lets go fix your hair and make-up" Jennaya said

"Why? What is wrong with it?"

"It…um…well…"

"It looks like you were just making out for an hour"

Alex smiled. Elspeth blushed.

"Ok… Else honey come on lets get this taken care of. Two minutes Alanna."

Elspeth and Jen walked over to the mirror. Jen shoved Elspeth down into a chair and started fixing her make-up while the servant named Kathleen did her hair.

"So you and Else?" Alanna asked Alex

"Yep… about six months."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure you want to marry her? She isn't very lady-like you know"

"Funny, she said the same thing about you"

(The wedding begins)

Lord Alan was waiting. He was going to give away his baby girl

"Dad?"

Lord Alan's jaw almost hit the floor. Alanna was wearing a…a…a dress! A pretty white dress with a lace veil and train. He noticed that there was some embroidery over the chest that looked remarkably like a golden lioness on her hind legs.

"My little girl" Lord Alan said

"Come on Dad, we have to go down the aisle now"

Lord Alan walked Alanna down the aisle. He passed her off to Roger, and took his seat.

You can still get out of this Alanna! It isn't official until you say the words 'I do'

"Do you, Duke Roger of Conte, take Lady Alanna to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or poorer, in sickeness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

Damn. He is making this difficult for me

"Do you, Lady Alanna of Treabond, take Duke Roger to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Last chance Alanna, just turn around and run back up the aisle. Come on! Just turn around and run!

Alanna felt her foot start to pivot.


	11. Chapter Unce

Chapter Eleven

_No! Don't run Alanna, you are no coward. Only cowards run. _

Alanna's feet were firmly planted. She was starting to feel warm. True, a marriage wasn't a blood bond, but it was a bond nonetheless

"I…I…I…"

"Do" Mouthed Roger

"Do" whispered Jennaya and Elspeth at the same time

"I…I…"

Alanna looked around the room. Her father was sitting in the front row. Alanna knew he was packed and planned on leaving as soon as the father-daughter dance was over. Thom was mouthing the word 'Do'.

"I…"

"Excuse us" Jennaya said pulling Alanna along to the side where no one could here them easily.

"Talk amongst yourselves" Elspeth said and followed Alanna and Jennaya

Jennaya turned to face Alanna

"Alanna, what has gotten into you? What, you can curse out a sister at the convent, but you can't say 'I do'?"

"No, I can't. I'm not ready"

"Yes you are Alanna, you are ready. The Great Mother Goddess wouldn't have let the wedding take place if you weren't ready.

"We were suppose to have another seven months!"

"You'll probably be pregnant by that time…_I_ could be pregnant by that time"

"Elspeth!" Jennaya scolded in a harsh whisper

"I'm sorry, it's true and y'all both know it"

"She's right" Alanna said "But I still…I can't do this! I'm only 16!"

"So?"

"So, I…I can't believe I'm saying this…I want to go back to the convent!"

Jennaya and Elspeth gasped. Jen's hand quickly found it's way to Alanna's forehead

"Alanna, are you sick?" Elspeth asked, genuine concern in her voice

"I…I…never paid attention in my classes! I need to go back to the convent"

"Elspeth, I think we might need a healer" Jen said

"We are all going to be married soon. I'll be married in 6 months and Jennaya will be married in 13 months" Elspeth said

"We can't always have the futures we dream about Alanna" Jennaya said "If we could, you'd be a knight, I'd be marrying someone I love instead of the son of a man I threw peas at when I was 4, and Elspeth…well…" 

"…I'd be a _much_ better rider"

Thom and Lord Alan walked over

"Alanna, are you alright?" Lord Alan asked

"She just as a case of cold feet" Jen said

"I understand. I'm sure the King and Queen could postpone the wedding. You could have it in the summer like it was originally planned"

"No!" Thom said "Duke Roger hates to wait for anything. Alanna, I mean this with the deepest amount of love there is…get your butt back over there, say 'I do' and kiss your future husband before I have to hurt you damn it!"

"Don't knights learn anger management?" Alanna asked "Oh, by the way, you couldn't hurt me if you tried"

"Not now you two" Jen said

"Alanna, you never turn down an adventure. So think of this as a brand new adventure for you. The adventure of marriage. Now go on!"

Alanna nodded, straitened up, and returned to her place. Jen, Elspeth, Lord Alan, and Thom quickly followed her example

"Ready?" Roger mouthed, clearly annoyed

Alanna nodded

"Do you, Lady Alanna of Trebond, take Duke Roger to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or poorer, in sickeness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Alanna gulped "I do"


	12. Authors note

**Ok thanks for the reviews now we have the next chapter written(we have all the chapters written actually) but I(the older sister) am scared to. I'm sorry if the Roger marring Alanna freaked anyone out but there wasn't anything she could do about it. If you're betrothed to someone you're married to them but you cann't do "stuff" so really no choice just a formality and don't kill us.**


	13. Capitolo dodici

Chapter Twelve

Roger and Alanna were sitting next to each other watching everyone else dance they had gotten tired of it.

"What happened back there?"

Alanna looked out at everyone dancing "Roger, I-Look at Elspeth and Alex, they make such a cute couple don't they?"

"Don't change the topic…. But yes they do."

"Roger, the truth is that…the truth is that I don't know what happened. I just started thinking about everything that could go wrong"

"Such as?"

"I don't know"

"Yes you do. Tell me"

"No, I really don't know"

"Alanna, tell me, we can't do this with secrets"

"It's stupid"

"ALANNA! TELL ME!"

The music stopped. All eyes went over to the newly weds

"Keep your tone down! Do _you_ need anger management? I really don't know, I guess I was scared… that we… would hate each other or something."

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have said 'I do'. I know it is the same thing for you"

Lord Alan came over

"I'm leaving now" Lord Alan leaned over and kissed his daughter on the cheek

"Good bye father."

3 hours later

_Finally! man I disliked parties before this but now… I really hate them._

"Alanna!"

Alanna turned. Elspeth was running after her

"What is it Elspeth?"

"I…hold on, let me catch my breath…ok. I'm good"

"What did you want to tell me Els?"

"I never got a chance to give you your wedding present"

Elspeth handed a badly wrapped present to Alanna

"You know you didn't have to do this"

"I know"

"Oh Els…thank you so much! I love it."

"And, it is just for you…most of your gifts you have to share with you dear husband"

"Are you mocking my husband?"

"No"

"Too bad…I was going to tell you to continue"

The two girls started laughing

"I could… but here comes you're husband and my fiancé."

"There you two are, come on Elspeth lets leave these two alone. Goodnight your grace."

"Right goodnight Alanna, Duke Roger."

"Come on Alanna, you look exhausted"

_Or bored_

"Alright" Alanna said


	14. Capítulo treze

Ok if people have issues with the story please tell them to us nicely.

* * *

(The next day)

Alanna woke up and saw Duke Roger lying next to her.

"Good Morning" Alanna said

"Good Morning, my sweet" Roger said

_Don't throw up _

"Are you feeling alright Alanna?"

"Yes. I am still a bit shocked that I am a Duchess, that's all"

"You'll get used to it don't worry… if you're this excited at being a duchess I would hate to see what happened if, gods forbid, anything happened to Jonathan."

Alanna shot up

"What did you just say?"

"Well, if Jonathon was to…get killed, you and I would be the next king and queen."

"You're not…I don't know…planning on doing anything to Jon are you?"

"What? Jon is my cousin, I would never want anything to happen to him"

"You're right. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry"

"It's alright, come on lets get dressed and get something to eat."

(15 minutes later)

"You said what!"

"Jen….breath in….and breath out….breath in"

"I don't need anger management Els!" 

Alanna was sitting with Jennaya and Elspeth. She had told them about accusing Roger of plotting to kill Jon

"Jen keep your voice down!"

"I can't believe you said such a thing!"

"How did he react?" Elspeth asked

"He didn't take too much offense by it"

"Alanna, you _need_ to watch what you say! Jon is Roger's cousin! Not to mention if Roger killed Jon, it would be _treason_! That is punishable by death!"

"I know that. It just slipped out"

"Fine lets change the subject a bit but… why is your husband talking to Delia, queen of all that's evil?"

"He's what!" Alanna spun around. Sure enough, Roger and Delia were deep in conversation "Excuse me"

Alanna stormed off to where Roger and Delia were talking

"Oh, Alanna, Congratulations on your marriage"

"Thank You Lady Delia" Alanna said "What, pray tell, are you doing with my husband?"

"Jealousy isn't an appealing side of yours Lady Alanna" Delia said "Though, I have yet to see any sides of you as being appealing"

"I'm not jealous" Alanna said "I also outrank you, so you better show me the respect my title of a duchess entails"

"Ladies, what is the bickering over?" Roger asked

"It's an old convent rivalry"

"Yes Lady Delia and I never really got along."

"What a shame."

"Roger, I would like a word with you…in private"

"Anything you can say in front of your husband, you can say in front of me"

"No, Lady Delia, I'm sorry to say there are some things I can't talk about with you around"

"We'll talk later Alanna. Lady Delia and I are in the mists of a very important conversation"

"Alright,"

Alanna walked to her friends

"So what's that about Lanna?"

"There having a 'very important conversation'."

"Oh, well how do you feel about that?"

"I'm not sure why but I don't like it."

* * *

Alright now thats the chaper... there are about 12 more and an epologue ... the story's competed all you need to do is review 


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

(Back where Delia and Roger were talking)

"Roger is there anywhere that we can finish this conversation in private?" Lady Delia asked

"We can go into my rooms"

"Can't Alanna walk in on us?"

"Hmm…you have a point. What about your rooms?"

"Sure. Shall I find Alex?"

"No need, there he is… Sir Alexander!"

Alex looked around. Roger waved him over

"Yeah?"

"Lady Delia's room in 30 minutes"

"Why?"

"Just be there!"

"Yes, your grace"

"Now if you'll excuse me for a minute?"

Both of them nodded and Roger walked off.

"Alanna, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Could you two give us some privacy?

Jen and Elspeth walked off

"Have a seat Roger" Alanna said

"Wow, this is big"

"Don't joke with me Roger"

"Ok, what did you want to say to me?"

"I don't want you talking to Delia. She is a no good, spoiled rotten brat."

"Alanna, she can't be all that bad. Do you think you might be overreacting?"

"I am not overreacting. She is a spoiled brat. Anything she is involved in is bound to end in evil. At the convent, she was nicknamed the Queen of all that is evil"

"And who gave her that name?"

"Me" Alanna mumbled

"Sorry? I missed that"

"It was me"

"I thought so"

"Look, I don't know what evil plot she is planning, but I don't want you to let her pull you in. I'd hate to see something happen to you"

"I promise, I won't let her pull me into anything alright"

"I guess…"

"Good, now, I have a meeting to get to so, I'll see you in a bit."

"A meeting? With who?"

"Alex"

"Oh, he's ok then"

"I'm glad you like him. he and I go all the way back to when he was my squire."

"I didn't mean…I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Don't take me so seriously all the time"

"Ok have a good meeting then."

"I will."

Delia's room

"So what's the matter with your wife, Roger?"

"It's like you said convent rivalry."

"Good, so on to business, how are we going to get rid of Jon…and by the way what would I get from all this?"

"I'll do my best to make you a queen Delia."

"If you plan to kill Alanna, count me in for that mission. That girl drove me crazy with all her talk of becoming a knight and how…"

"No, I was not going to kill Alanna, she is far too powerful, I _need _her for her magic"

"What about Gary and Raoul?" Alex asked

"Leave them to me" Roger said

"Your grace, they are my friends" Alex said "Let them live, I beg of you…and promise me Elspeth will be kept safe"

"Nothing will happen to the girl"

"What about Garry and Raoul?"

"It depends on who's side they choose"

"They'll choose the crown's side. They took an oath"

"So did you" Roger pointed out

"What if Alanna finds out?" Alex asked as an attempt to change the subject

"Do you plan to tell anyone you are planning to commit treason?"

"No!"

"Delia?"

"Of course not"

"I won't tell them, so how do you think she will find out?"

"I'm not sure. Elspeth said Alanna is very clever, what if…"

"Stop with all the 'what if' statements Alex, you are giving me a headache"

"Yes sir."

"Are we going to kill there majesties as well?"

"Eventually… but really if we get rid of Jon the rest should take care of its self. Now if that is all I have a class to teach." Roger said

In Elspeth's room

"So where is Jen?"

"Oh, she's with her fiancé, did you hear he wants her to go to Tusaine for the next thirteen months."

"Jen has got to hate that idea."

"Yeah luckily I think he got talked out of it."

"So does she like him?"

"I can't tell she was so furious. I could of sworn I heard her curse"

"And she says I need to work on anger management?"

"Els?"

Elspeth turned around.

"Oh, hi Alex"

"Baby…can we talk?"

"Sure, talk"

"Um…in private?"

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of Alanna"

"Ok…pack your bags"

"What! Why?"

"No reason. I just think things would be better if we stay in Tirragen until we got married…maybe longer"

"Alex, what aren't you telling me?"

"What makes you think there is something I'm not telling you?"

Oh…only six years in the convent with Alanna"

"That's right" Alanna said proudly "Wait a second! You're blaming me?"

"Yes"

"Ok, just checking"

"Alex, tell me what is going on before you go back to Tirragen without a fiancée"

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both"

"Ok then. Alanna, you should really go now"

"I have no reason to leave"

"Roger is with Delia in her rooms"

"Excuse me. I have to save my husband from the Queen of all that is evil"

"Why don't you guys like Delia?"

"Convent rivalry" Alanna and Elspeth said at the same time 

"Ok then…Do you plan to tell me or Roger what this rivalry is?"

"I wasn't…were you Els?"

"No…no I don't think I was"

"Fine…Alanna, Roger was looking for you"

"I'm gone"

Alanna closed the door behind her then held her ear to the door

"Now Alex, tell me why we have to leave Corus"

"Roger is mad at me. He can make both of us regret the day we met him when he's mad"

"That's it? You want us to flee because Roger is mad? You're a knight!"

"But he's a duke…and a sorcerer"

"Alex, you just have to toughen up and deal with Roger"

"But Els…"

"No! Now, I don't want to hear another word on the matter…am I understood?"


	16. Chapter fifteen

Sorry this took so long...

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Alanna was pacing back and forth in her and Roger's rooms

Roger walked in

"Where were you?"

"I was teaching"

"Really?"

"Yes. Really"

"Someone said you were with Lady Delia"

"I promise you Alanna, I was in my classroom"

"Alright. Usually, I would continue to question you, but I will let it go for once"

"Thank You"

"Why are you mad at Alex?"

"I'm not. Who said I was mad at Alex?"

"He did…well, he told Elspeth you were mad at him"

"Why would he say I was mad at him?"

"He had to tell her why they had to leave for Tirragen tonight"

"Would you excuse me? Thanks"

Roger stormed out of the room.

"Sir Alexander, a moment"

"I'm sorry, your grace, I am having time with my fiancée"

"This will only take a moment"

"Go ahead Alex, I can wait"

"No, really. It is fine"

Alex started to lead Elspeth away

"Why did you lie to your fiancée?"

"What did he just say?" Elspeth asked

"Nothing, keep walking"

"I really, really, hate to do this…JON!"

Jon came walking over

"You bellowed?"

"Ask Alex why he is leaving tonight"

"You're leaving tonight? Why?"

Alex was silent.

"Apparently, I'm mad at him"

"Why are you mad at him Roger?"

"I'm not"

"You're not?"

"No, I'm not. That is why I said apparently"

"Alex, if Roger isn't mad at you, then why are we leaving?"

"Yes, Alex. Why?" Roger asked

"Because…My mother is sick"

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"She is very proud, she doesn't like people knowing when she is weak"

"Are we talking about the same mother I met when I was six?"

"No, I have a second mother…OF COURSE WE ARE TALKING ABOUT THE SAME MOTHER!"

"Apparently, men need anger management as much as women" Roger commented

"She wanted help all the time…she loved to have help

"You were a guest, it was part of her act"

"O…K…" Elspeth said "Why don't you tell me the real reason we're leaving?"

"Ok, you know what? We won't go"

"No, Alex, we can go, I just want to know why"

"Just forget about it. Everyone is making such a big fuss over it"

Alex stormed off

"ALEX!" Elspeth called "Excuse me…ALEX GET BACK HERE!"

"Wow…I never knew she had that much of Alanna in her" Roger said as they left "Ok, well…I have some plans to take care of…see you later Jon"

"Plans? What sort of plans?"

"Lesson Plans" Roger said and walked off

Jon stood there confused for a moment. He shrugged it off and started to walk away

"Good Afternoon Jonny"

Jon turned around

"Oh…Hi Jenny"

"What's wrong? You have the same look you had on your face when I told you about my plans to dye your hair pink back when I was 6"

"You were going to dye my hair pink? Is that why we were fighting the night you threw your peas and they hit…"

"Yes" Jennaya cut him off

"How is your fiancé?"

"Shut up"

"Come on now Jen, he can't be that bad"

"You have no idea"


	17. Chapter sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

"JENNAYA!" Duke Garreth called "JENNAYA! WAKE UP! THE ABASADOR AND HIS SON ARE HERE!"

Jennaya opened the door. "Daddy, please tell me that Alanna and Roger haven't been married yet and that my engagement to Lavan was just a bad part of the dream"

"You have been saying that for the past 5 weeks"

"And I am still hoping it will come true"

"Sorry to crush your dream" Duke Garreth said "Now put on your best dress. Ambassador Vanyel and his son, Lavan, are waiting in the ballroom"

"But I don't want to go to the ballroom!" Jennaya whined

"Jennaya Katherine, stop acting like a child. Now, you can either get dressed and come down on your own, or I will get servants to dress you and I will drag you down to the ballroom myself. See if I won't!"

Jennaya sighed "Alright, I'll come down, but I won't be nice to the ambassador or his son"

"You will if you want to feel the sun on your back before your wedding day"

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it"

"That I can live with, just as long as you a nice"

Jennaya grumbled and cursed under her breath while she got dressed and while she followed her father to the ballroom

When the two arrived in the ballroom, Jen saw Lavan standing there next to his father. Lavan had light brown-almost blonde-hair and turquoise eyes. His father had the same color hair and green eyes (Lavan's mothers are blue)

Lavan and his father bowed. Gary returned the bow and Jen curtsied

_Maybe I can make Lavan request that we not get married… _

"Hello Jennaya. It is a pleasure to see you after all these years" Lavan said

Jennaya smiled, but didn't say anything. Duke Garreth cleared his throat loudly

"The pleasure is mine"

_Well, actually, it's my father's but it is suppose to my pleasure so… _

"Look, here comes my son and nephew" Duke Garreth said

The two boys bowed

"Lavan, how quickly until you take our Jen away? She can't wait to marry you and move to Tusaine"

_Mental note to self…KILL GARY! Oh no! I'm turning into Alanna! __Anger management… Anger management… Anger management…BREATH JENNAYA! _

"Yes" Jon said with an evil grin on his face, "She can't stop talking about how excited she is"

_MUST. KILL. JON!...wait, that's treason…no, I really don't care, I'm going to kill Jon…ANGER MANAGEMENT! ANGER MANAGEMENT! _

"Jon?" a soft voice called

The princess from Scanra, Princess Cecily, was visiting, as Tortall was hoping to have a peace treaty with them

"Oh man, she found me, Come on Gary"

Jen stuck her foot out ever so slightly and Jon fell, face first

"HE'S IN HERE PRINCESS CECILY!"

"I'm going to hurt you Jennaya"

"Jonathon…company"

"Oh there you are you Jon."

_This is so much better then killing him…and I won't be executed for doing it _

(Jen's POV)

"Father, might we all find somewhere else to gather, Jon and Cecily don't have long before she returns home. We should give them their privacy"

Jon sends me a death glare. Cecily has a very pleased expression on her face

"Of Course, we can take this to my office, Come on Garreth, you too"

"No! Uncle, I would like to have Gary with me."

"Now, now Jon, you need time with Cecily… Gary would only get in the way"

_It is good to have father on my side _

Jon opens his mouth to protest

"Uncle Roald!" I called

Jon stiffens "So, Cecily, what shall we talk about?"

"Yes Jennaya?" Uncle Roald asked walking in

"Never mind, it isn't important"

"Then why…were you doing something to Jonathon?"

"Oh…um…"

"Yes" Jon hissed

"Ah, Jonathon, I'm glad to see you are taking your mother's advice and spending more time with Cecily"

"Anything for the kingdom, father" Jon said with a forced smile

_Yep, much better then death _

"Father, don't you think Jennaya and Lavan should spend more time together?" Gary asked

Jon smiled

"Yes, Lavan is a knight, he has to return home soon"

_And the death threats are back _

"An excellent suggestion you two"

"No it isn't!" I exclaim

All eyes are on me

"Lavan has only just arrived, he should rest, we can talk tomorrow"

"I'm not tired" Lavan said

_Curse you Lavan! You couldn't play along? _

"So, that's that" Jon said "I will endure…I mean…sit with Cecily, and Jen will sit with Lavan"

"Sound like a good idea to me" Garry said "What do you thin _Jen_"

"I…I…I…"

"See that Lavan? She is so pleased with the idea, she is speechless

_That isn't why I am speechless! _

"Alright, come on Jen."

"Right and Gary, you leave them alone… all four of them."

"In fact nephew how about you go help the squires practice?"

"Yes sire."

_So sorry Jon _

"Father, I really think Gary should stay"

"Jennaya was right Jonathon" Duke Garreth said " Gary would only get in the way"

_I was right…and I still have to be with my fiancé…this is so unfair! _

A few minutes later

"So…you're a knight."

"Yes I've been one for three years now."

"You know, my brother and cousin are knights"

"I know"

"So…what do you think of Tortall?"

"I haven't really seen anything"

"No? We should go for a ride. My friend Alanna is an excellent rider…she could come with us and make sure we see all of Corus"

"Maybe tomorrow, why don't we talk today?"

"Um…ok"

"So…what do you like to do?"

"Talk with my friends"

"I mean other than that"

"Drive my brother and cousin crazy"

"Yes…I noticed that in the ballroom"

"That was some of my finest work"

"Really? That work is so... well, it was amateur's work"

"Amateur?"

"I was doing that sort of stuff when you were throwing peas at dignitaries"

"I was aiming for my cousin…wait. You did that sort of stuff? Does that mean…"

"Yes, I too was a prankster…still am actually. That is why my father wants me to marry. He is hoping I will marry a respectable young woman who would show me the error of my ways and…I think he picked the wrong woman. Which I am perfectly fine with by the way"

Jen and Lavan started smiling and laughing

"Well what about you? I'm sure your father expects me to straiten you out too" Lavan said

"Something like that"

Jennaya and Lavan were laughing again when Jon and Duke Garreth walked in

"Glad to see the two of you are working out" Duke Garreth said

"Cecily and I are going to take a ride through Corus, care to join us?" Jon asked

"Not today" Lavan and Jennaya said 

Jon glared at Jennaya. She stuck her tongue out at him

Jon walked over to his cousin

"How is it you get along with yours, and I need a chaperone to keep from killing mine?" Jon said in a harsh whisper

"At least you two aren't officially engaged"

"You know what, I am a bit tired, would anyone care to show me to my rooms?" Lavan asked

"I will" Jen said

"Thank You"


	18. Chapter seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

(Duke Garreth's office)

Duke Garreth and Ambassador Vanyel were talking

"Our children seem to have taken a liking to each other" Duke Garreth said

"Indeed? Lavan wasn't exactly happy with this engagement when I mentioned it to him"

"Neither was Jennaya" Garreth said "I figured she was just showing off how good she was at anger management"

"I wonder what changed"

"Maybe they found some common ground"

"Yes…but the thought of what common ground they found frightens me"

"Me too. Lavan is a bit of a prankster…I am hoping your daughter will help him settle down"

Duke Garreth started laughing

"What is so funny"

"Jennaya is suppose to settle down Lavan?"

"Yes"

"She threw peas at you"

"She was four"

"She hasn't matured much past four…and she has a serious need for anger management"

"I think we have set up two pranksters"

"Should we be scared?"

"Yes"

* * *

Ok this probably could have been part of the last chapter but oh well.


	19. Chapter eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"Alanna!"

Duke Roger caught Alanna as she collapsed in her arms

"I guess it was a bad time to mention she is pregnant" Duke Roger said out loud "Thom! Get in here!"

Thom came running in

"Alanna! What happened!"

"She's pregnant" Duke Roger said

THUMP!

Thom fainted

"I was going to ask him to get a healer"

just then Elspeth walked in

"Your grace, have you seen-What happened to Alanna? Is she alright?"

"She's pregnant…before you faint, please get a healer"

"Right…a healer, I'll be right back with a healer"

"If you run into Jon or someone like that, you might want to asked them to help you"

"Right"

Elspeth just stood there for a minute

"Could you please go get a healer now?"

"Oh, of course. I'll go get a healer now"

Elspeth walked off to the infirmary and brought the chief healer back. Alanna had woken up and was now sitting down in the chair behind Duke Roger's desk

"Duke Roger, what seems to be the problem?"

"My wife is pregnant"

"Oh, is that all? The way Lady Elspeth was carrying on, I thought someone was dying"

"She fainted"

"Wait…_she _fainted? It is usually the father who faints"

"Her brother fainted too if that makes you feel better"

"What about her father?"

"He is in Trebond"

"Ah… Your grace are you feeling alright?"

"I'm a bit dizzy" Alanna said

"That is to be expected after fainting"

"And maybe a little sick."

"Morning sickness"

"It's 6:00 at night"

"Yeah…it's a really bad name, but that is what it is called"

"So… I'm actually pregnant?"

"It would seem so, but I'm going to check, just to be certain"

"Els what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to tell you that… I think Jen might be in love! Oh, and I wanted to know if you knew where Alex is"

"Wait…Jen's in love!"

"Yep"

"We don't know where Alexander is by the way."

"Thanks Roger. Bye you guys"

(2 hours later)

Alanna was in her rooms writing a letter to her father

_Dear Father, _

_Not too much has happened since you left. The only thing exciting was that today I fainted. Before you freak out, Thom fainted too. Now before you really freak out, we fainted because I found out I am pregnant. _

_Your Loving daughter, _

_Duchess Alanna of Conte _

"Are you telling your father?" Roger asked as he walked in

"Yes"

"Please tell him I hope he won't faint"

"What if he does?"

"Then I would like to know why your family faints at the thought of a pregnancy"

_PS. Roger asked me to ask you not to faint and if you do faint to answer this question…why does everyone in this family faint when someone is pregnant?" _

Alanna turned to see Roger

"Happy?"

"Very"

"Good…hey, do you think the King and Queen know yet?"

"No. Definitely not"

"Why not?"

"They haven't come down congratulating us yet"

Just then, King Roald, Queen Lianne, Jon, Duke Garreth, Gary, and Jen walked in

"Now they know"

" Duchess Alanna! Congratulations!" Lianne said

"Oh Lanna, you are going to make such a good mother!"

"Have you figured out names yet?"

"Sure…congratulate the mother, I had _nothing_ to do with it!" Roger said

"Don't take it personally Roger, it's a woman thing" King Roald said

"Yeah…if you think you're being ignored now, you better start praying it's a boy, girls get all the attention, especially when they are babies" Gary said "I should know, my sister had been one for 16 years"

Jennaya turned around with her hands on her hips "I heard that!"

"They are drama queens too" Jon whispered

"Excuse me Jonathon?" Queen Lianne demanded

"Not you mother, you are too dignified to be a drama queen"

"So your saying I can't be dramatic?"

"Mother, I wasn't-"

"Jon, just stop talking, that is the best thing for you" Duke Garreth said "You can't win a battle with my sister"

"I'm glad you finally figured that out Garreth" Lianne said "Does your son know it yet?"

"I wouldn't dream of fighting you Aunt Lianne, it would be treasonous"

"Alright, all of you men out! We need some woman time!" Jennaya said pushing Garry towards the door

"Go on, out!" Lianne said

Roald, Garreth, Garry, and Jon left

"You too Roger" Lianne said

"This is my room too" Roger said

"Roger, please?" Alanna said

"But…but…"

"Get use to it Roger" King Roald said

"Yeah, this won't be the last time you get kicked out of this room." Duke Garreth said "This will happen for the next nine months then for about a month after the baby is born"

"I have nothing to look forward to do I?"

"No" King Roald and Duke Garreth said

"Actually" Jon said "You get to look forward to late-night cravings, mood swings…"

"…Swollen ankles…" Garry added in

"…Oh, and Alanna is going to start calling herself fat in about 5 months. Then you will say 'of course you aren't fat dear'…"

"…and she'll say 'You're my husband! You have to say that!..."

"…then you will say 'no I don't'…"

"…then Alanna will say 'so you agree with me! I'm fat!..."

"…Then, if you're smart, you'll just walk away" Jon finished

"Then, when the baby comes, she'll blame you for putting her through all the pain…"

"…but don't say 'If I could have this baby for you, I would', that just makes them more upset…"

"…Then" Gary said "When the baby comes, Alanna will make you get up and help her with the baby when it cries in the middle of the night"

Roger paled "I don't think I want to be a father any longer"

"You should have thought about that before you got into bed with me that night!" Alanna snapped

"Ah, the first mood swing of the pregnancy" Gary said

"I…I might just go on a trip for the next nine months" Roger said

"You will do no such thing!" Alanna, Jen, and Lianne exclaimed

"You already think I'm fat! You want to get away from me and find someone thin and more gorgeous then me!"

"No, no, Alanna, you are beautiful" Roger said

"You have to say that!"

"No I don't"

"So you admit it! I'm fat!"

"No I don't…Jon! Gary! Your hand puppets aren't helping!"

The two men smiled

"Tomorrow, I'll wake up and you'll be far away!'

"He won't run Alanna, we won't let him" Lianne said

"You are beautiful Alanna"

"Really? I am?"

"I just said that!" Roger said

"I think you guys should just leave." Lianne said "You are just causing problems!"

"Roger is causing the problems!" Gary said

"Our hand puppets didn't help" Jon pointed out

"How did you two know about all of that anyway?" King Roald said

"Uh…" Jon said "I think I hear Alex calling…coming Garry?"

"Right behind you"

Jon and Garry ran out of the room

"Boys! Come back here!" Roald demanded

"Come on Roger, before you say something that gets something heavy thrown at you"

"But…but…"

"Come on, we are doing this for your safety"

"But…fine"

"Oh, Alanna, this might make you happy" Jen said

"What?"

"When you're pregnant, all the rules of anger management go right out the window"

"I…I…I don't have to watch my temper?"

"Nope" Lianne said "And, if you don't want to go to parties, you don't have too"

"YES!"

"Well, you have to go to the one in honor of your pregnancy, and the one in honor of the baby's birth"

"Damn"

"Yes…I felt the same way" Lianne said

"I just cursed…and I'm not being yelled at for it?"

"The power of pregnancy" Lianne said

"So…does this mean I don't have to leave?" Jen asked "Or do I still need to go to Tusaine?"

"Of course you have to go! You are getting married!"

"Plus, I will have already had my baby. You are not getting married for another year!"

"Will you be able to come to Tusain for the wedding?"

"I'd like to see someone try to stop me"

"What if you're pregnant again?"

"I'd like to see someone try to stop me"

"What if a healer orders you to stay off the roads?"

"So I get yelled at by a healer"

"What if Roger won't let you go?"

"I'd like to see him try to stop me"

"Don't worry Jen, Alanna will be there and so will Elspeth."

"I will?"

"Yes you will."

"Just checking, your majesty."


	20. Chapter MONKEY! why

And now with out any furthur ado... THE MONKEY CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

(5 months later, Elspeth's Wedding Day)

"I can't do this! I can't do this! There is no way I can get married."

Jen slapped Elspeth

"Els you are not Alanna!"

"Thanks I needed that. You're right, I am not Alanna"

"Who's not Alanna?"

"Alanna you look gorgeous."

"Yeah, right."

"No really you look exquisite…"

"Roger told you to say that, didn't he?"

"No…wait what did Roger do."

(In Alex's rooms)

Jon and Garry were helping Alex get dressed for his wedding

"Alanna is driving me insane!"

Roger stormed into the room

"Welcome to the word of pregnancy"

"Hey, she's right on time" Jon said

"How do you two know so much?" Roger demanded

"We have our ways"

"In other words…?"

"In other words, they were eavesdropping" Alex said

"You weren't supposed to tell them!" Jon and Gary shouted

"Sorry… can we please get back to the problem."

"Sure… Now Roger what did you do."

"I didn't do anything…"

"did you say that to …"

"Yes…"

"Idiot!"

"What?"

"You never ever say that!"

"Why not? It's true! I didn't do anything wrong"

"But if a pregnant woman says you did something wrong, you are suppose to apologize"

"BUT I DIDN'T!"

"We know you apologize anyway."

"For what?"

"For anything, she's always right."

"How do you…"

"Like Alex said we eavesdrop."

" Gary! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"No, _Alex_ wasn't suppose to tell anyone"

"Neither were you!"

"You never said that."

"I didn't think I had to! I am clearly the smart cousin here"

"Oh Jon!"

"I thought she would have left by now"

"He's in here Cecily!" Garry said

"I'm going to kill you Garry!"

"Jon! There you are! Good news! You know how I am suppose to go home in an hour?"

"Yes"

_Thank the gods _

"Well, my parents talked to your parents, and I can stay for another month!"

"That's…"

_Horrible! Absolutely horrible! Why are my parents trying kill me!" _

"That's great"

"Really? You're parents were a little skeptical about you liking the idea"

"Really? I wonder why?"

"Do you want to go for ride later on?"

"You know, I would, but I need to help Alex get ready for his wedding today"

"Ok, we'll go after the wedding"

"Yeah…I would be happy to go, but I am suppose to give the best man speech, so I have to stay for the banquet and as prince, I have to stay for the ball that follows. By the time the ball is done, I'm going to want to go to bed"

"Alright, I understand" Cecily said

"You know Jon, if you talked to Uncle Roald and Aunt Lianne, I'm sure they would relieve you of your princely duties"

_Shut up Garry! _

"I would feel guilty if I missed this ball, I was born a prince, and nothing should interfere with my duties"

"I understand perhaps later."

"Yes I think that would be good."

"I'll see you at the wedding then."

"Right." 

Cecily walked out and down to her rooms.

"Finally, I thought she would never leave" Jon said

"Come on Jon, give her a chance" Alex said

"Why?"

"She's drop dead gorgeous"

"Why Sir Alexander, I hope that is your soon-to-be wife you are talking about"

"Of course it is" Alex said

"Jen, what are you doing here?"

"Just a little warning, Elspeth is starting to get nervous"

"Oh great"

"Not to worry, I left her with Alanna"

"Don't worry Alex, Elspeth will either get over her cold feet on her own, or Alanna will drive her crazy until she gets over it"

Jen turned to Roger

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Like you didn't know?"

"She's pregnant, give her a break"

"When do _I_ get a break?"

"Four months from now."

"Great" Roger said sarcastically

"Ok, I have to go rescue Elspeth from Alanna, see you all in 2 hours at the wedding"

"Right, wait _two_ hours? I thought is was four hours!"

Jen's jaw dropped "Alexander, how can you not know when your own-"

Alex, Jon, and Gary were laughing

"Relax Jen, I was kidding"

Jen glared at Alex before walking over and slapping him in the head "Alexander, that wasn't funny!"

"I don't know we thought it was cousin."

"Are you using the 'royal we' or are you talking about more than one person?"

"Both"

"Ok…one more thing before I leave"

"What?"

"Don't make me hurt you"

Jen turned and left

(Back in Elspeth's room)

"Elspeth, you very close to being a widow before you were even married"

"What! Is Alex alright?"

"Thanks Jen!" Alanna snapped "I just got her calmed down!"

"What did you do to Alex?"

"I slapped him"

"Why?"

"He didn't know when the wedding was starting"

"What! He doesn't love me does he? He's going to leave me at the alter isn't he?"

"Elspeth! Don't make me slap you again!" Alanna said

"Elspeth, Elspeth, calm down, he had been joking. That was why he almost died, he had been joking" Jen said, "and I almost hit Jon and my idiot brother."

"Same reason?"

Jen nodded

"Jen, you are one of my best friends" Alanna said "But if you make Elspeth freak out one more time, I swear by all of the great gods and goddesses that I will kill you. Slowly and painfully, I will kill you"

"Don't take her to seriously Jen, she been using that threat on my daily for the past 4 months and I'm still here"

"hey the rules of anger management don't apply remember?"

"I never liked that rule"

"You'll love it when you're pregnant."

"Possibility but not right now, now I hate it."

"So how much longer?"

"About an hour and a half."

"Oh my god, Oh my god, I can't do this, I can't."

"Els snap out of it."

"Yes you love each other which is more than I can say for me and my husband."

"No moping on Elspeth's wedding day!"

"I am pregnant; and I'll mope if I want to"

"Hey that could totally be a song."

"That idea is as stupid as the idea of a song that starts It's my party and I'll cry if I want to"

"I guess it is"

"I still like it."

"Fine you like the stupid song idea can we please just get finished."

"I second that."

"Fine… lets go now Alanna you need you're hair done and a touch up on the make-up, Els… Dress and make up good…that's all I guess."

As Jen led Alanna out of the room, Alanna turned around

"Elspeth, if I hear of you panicking one more time…"

"I know, I know, you kill me slowly and painfully"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yes!"

"Els! Dress! Make-up! Now!"

"Yes mother"

"Don't make me cut a switch for you!"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure I just heard someone say that once and always wanted to use it."

About and hour later

"Wow y'all look pretty I'm just an ugly fat lady."

"You are neither ugly nor fat."

"you have to say that…"

"where did you get that messed logic… remember that time that we told you, you looked horrible in pink, we would tell you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okie dokie."

"Okie, dokie, is that what you learn at the convent? I don't want our daughter to ever go there."

"Good we're in total agreement."

Roger chuckled, "I'm glad, now lets go and let your friend finish getting ready."

"But I-"

"I promise Alanna, I won't panic"

Alanna raised her eyebrows at her friends

"I promise"

"I'm holding you to that"

"Okie dokie"

"That is my line! No stealy my linies!... and no touchie my monkey!"

"Four year old… wait _monkey_?"

"Four year old?" Elspeth asked rhetorically

"Yep and now you are married to me."

"Oh joy… oh rapture…What monkey?"

"Oh lets go."

"No, wait, WHAT MONKEY!"

Alanna just left, laughing hysterically

At the wedding.

Elspeth stood next to Alex and she could almost hear Roger whisper "what monkey?"

Jen stomped on his foot

"Ow!" He whispered a bit louder "What monkey!"

Alex spun around

"Duke Roger, your grace, I mean this with the deepest respect…SHUT UP!"

"You dare talk to me like that?"

"Yes"

"Ok…what monkey?"

"Monkey?"

"Alanna mentioned a monkey, and I can't forget about it"

"Alanna, what is he talking about?"

"My mom gave me a stuffed monkey when I was born, and Elspeth has had her eye on it ever since she saw it at the convent"

"You interrupted my wedding for _a stuffed monkey!_"

"I didn't know it was fake!"

"It's my monkey…Momo isn't fake"

"Whatever you say dear" Roger said

"Can we please go back to my wedding!" Alex snapped

"Sure, go ahead" Roger said

"Where was I, a yes. Do you Alexander of Tregan take Elspeth of Leagan to be you're lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold…as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you Elspeth of Leagan take Alexander of Tregan to be you're lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold…as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

Later after the reception, in the Duke and Duchess of Conte's room

"You made me interrupt a wedding for a fake monkey?"

"Momo is not fake!"

"Then what is Momo?"

"He's my monkey boy you are slow."

"I'm slow am I?" Roger said walking towards Alanna. "So does your brother have a monkey?"

"Yup… its name is… or was Sien… he used to run around singing… 'Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like Sien?' it was funny."

"I always thought your brother was a little weird."

"Only a little?"

"Touché"

"So…what are we going to name our child?"

"I don't know…we don't know if it is a boy or girl yet."

"Contingency Plans Roger"

"Well…what would you name a boy?"

"Hmmm…Sien…"

"You would name your son after your brother's stuffed monkey?"

"I don't see you coming up with any brilliant ideas!"

"Jason, Roger, Marc, Anthony…."

"Ok, ok, so you do give names"

"How about a girl"

"Gabriella, Nery, Brenda…"

"How about Emily, Danielle, Stephanie…Susan, Sara(h)"

"Susan and Sara(h)? those are awful names."

"Hey" said a voice from the sky…

"Who was?"

"OOOO you got the writers mad…"

"Shut up Rogy"

"Rogy?"

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Would you rather have a piano dropped on your head in the next chapter?"

"No"

"Then shut up"

"eh hem… Now on with the feature presentation."

"Sue, I wasn't finished!"

"On with the feature presentation darn it."

"Ok…that was weird" Alanna said

"DON'T MAKE US COME DOWN THERE!"

"And Roger, get those sick thoughts out of your head, you're a married man!"

"Just what were you thinking?" Alanna asked

"On with names!"

"Fine…but just because that is what I wanted"

"I say we should name our girls Susan or Sarah, just to appease the writers"

"Or Emily or Gabriella"

"Boys will be Sien, Marc, or Anthony"

"Good, we agree…now, I need to go talk with Uncle"

"Why?'

"None of your business"

"Why?"

"None of your business"

"Why?"

"Writers! A little help"

A small voice answered "Susan and Sarah are unavailable to come to the aide of their characters, if you would like to leave a name, chapter, and page, we will eventually get back to you-if you're lucky"

"Fine Alanna, I must talk about my mage students"

"Why?"

Roger stormed out

* * *

ok here there it was I, Susan, would like to dedicate this chapter to my friends Sien and Gaby... sorry I forgot to mention I used your name. I hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Chapter Twenty

Ok so this chapter is being posted because it is a reviewers birthday. If you want a chapter posted on your birthday let us know I might get chapters up faster

Chapter 20

* * *

Why?"

"Not you too uncle!" Roger exclaimed

"Huh?"

"Alanna was doing that in our rooms…it was so annoying! I said I had to talk to you just to get away"

The king was quiet for a moment then he said "Why?"

"Never mind! I will find somewhere else to hide"

"Why?"

"Tell Aunt Lianne I feel sorry for her"

Just then, Queen Lainne came in

"Why?"

"Excuse me, I need to find someone to fight with"

"Why?" Lianne and Roald at the same time

(Down in the practice Courts)

Roger walked down to the practice courts were he saw Thom practicing some sword swipes and cuts alone

"Squire Thom! Feel like another dueling lesson?"

"Well…"

"Good. I'll need you to get both of our horses ready"

"Yes sir"

Moments, Jon walked over

"Roger!"

"Yes, Jon?"

"What are you doing?"

"My own version of anger management"

Jon smiled before saying "Why?"

"what?"

"I don't know, but mom and dad said that it was annoying you, and it was fun, and I decided that I wanted to have fun too"

"They knew I was annoyed?"

"Well, dad didn't until you told him, but mom had been eavesdropping, so she knew"

"Your mother eavesdrops?"

"Eavesdrops is such a strong word, my mother prefers to think of it as diplomatically overhearing"

"Your mother eavesdrops"

"Well technically…yes. But how else is she suppose to know anything? My father won't tell her any thing…actually, your wife turned my mother on to eavesdropping"

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Well I…got to go"

"Why?"

"STOP IT WITH THE 'WHY' ALREADY!"

"Why?"

Roger walked off to the stables to tell Thom he changed his mind.

"Squire Thom, I've-"

Thom was standing with both of the horses in the stables

"Why didn't you tell me the horses were ready? Or even better, why didn't you come out?"

"I had my orders to remain here"

"From?"

"Prince Jonathon, he said he needed some time to talk to you in private"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING TO ME!"

"Making you upset?"

"No, well…yes, but your sister started that"

"Why?"

"If you value your life, you will never say that word again!"

"How come?"

"Long story"

"Ok…where are we going?"

"What?"

"Where are we going to practice? Which practice court?"

"Oh, right…about that…I've changed my mind. Will you unsaddle and groom my horse for me? I'm going to talk with Alanna"

"Sure…anything else?"

"Yeah…tell Alex I need a word with him after dinner"

"Yes sir"

Roger walked down to his rooms.

"Alanna? Can I have a word with you-and don't you dare say-"

"Why?" Alanna said with a smile on her face

"Not funny"

"I don't know, it was fun for me"

"Alanna sit down"

"What's wrong?"

"Did you teach my aunt how to eavesdrop?"

"No"

"Oh…good. Jon was under the impression that-"

"Your aunt doesn't eavesdrop, she diplomatically overhears…she learned how to do it in the convent…I didn't teach her anything. I simply reminded her how useful it was"

"Do you know what she did to me!"

"No"

"She kept going 'why?' until I broke away"

Alanna started laughing

Jen and Elspeth walked in

"What is so funny?"

"the queen…the queen diplomatically overheard Roger and the king talking…" Alanna was laughing so hard she couldn't finish

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is"

"What is so funny?" Elspeth asked

"My aunt eavesdrops! I can't believe I missed that!"

"Yeah so did I." Alanna said "Anyway…her Majesty has just managed to make Roger's life a bit harder"

"How!"

"Let us in on the secret!" Elspeth whispered

"What is the most annoying word that I always used in the convent?"

"Oh…you mean- She did the why thing!"

"Yup"

"You mean if I was to go…"

"Roger! Why!"

Roger screamed and stormed out of the room

"I'm dead" Alanna said

"Is that any different than life at the convent for you?"

"Yes…Roger might actually kill me"

"Not until after the baby is born" Elspeth said

"Yeah, and if you have a girl, he won't kill you because he needs you to produce an heir"

"Yes…but what if it's a boy!"

"It's been nice knowing you" Jen said

"Hahaha very funny."

"I thought so."

Alanna stuck her tongue at his friends

"Alanna can I talk to you?"

"Sure Roger. I'm coming"

Alanna walked into the bedroom

"What?"

"Would you stop trying to annoy me please?"

"But that's no fun"

"Alanna!"

"I was only joking."

"It's not funny Alanna."

"Alright, I promise, I'll be a boring wife. You know, the kind who spends over an hour getting ready, and doesn't ever give you any problems"

"Well let's not go that far"

"Well what do you want."

"I want you to not…remind my aunt or uncle or cousin how to drive me insane"

"Alright."


	22. capítulo vinte e um

* * *

(4 months later- Right after Alanna's delivery)

Alanna was standing over the crib, smiling down on her two babies-one wrapped in a blue blanket, the other wrapped in green (she refused to allow her baby to be wrapped in pink)

Roger walked over. "How are they? Wait you should be resting… go sit down."

"I don't need any rest, I'm fine"

"Duke Baird! Alanna isn't resting!"

"Traitor" Alanna hissed "I deliver you an heir _and _heiress, and you turn me in to the healer"

"Alanna…what did I tell you about resting?"

"You said I only need to rest when I'm tired"

Duke Baird placed his hands on his hips "Alanna…"

"Come on Alanna, even I don't believe that"

Alanna sighed "You said I have to stay in bed for at least half a day, but 3 to 5 days of rest would be better"

"That's right now go and rest the children will be fine."

"Duke Baird, you don't understand. I can't spend 12 hours in bed without going insane"

"Back in bed before I order you to spend a full day in bed as a _minimum_"

"Fine… but if I go crazy it's your fault."

"I can live with that"

Alanna stuck her tongue out at Duke Baird

"Alanna listen to Baird, Gabriella and Anthony will be fine ."

"Fine. But I won't be happy about it"

"As long as you do it"

"I'm going to hurt you"

"Alanna. Bed. Now"

Alanna gave up and went to go rest

(3 hours later)

Jennaya and Elspeth came in

"Alanna! How are you?"

"How am I? How am I?"

"Uh-Oh…Alanna is mad"

"Alanna, now that you have delivered the children, anger management rules apply to you

"I know…and yes I'm mad! Let's see…after spending 9 months pregnant, I delivered two healthy babies, and then my husband along with Duke Baird are forcing me to spend at least 12 hours in bed!"

"You have twins!" Jennaya squealed

"Yes, both of which are asleep!"

"Oh…sorry"

"It's ok you didn't wake them up."

"So you feel like hearing news?"

"Sure"

"Well Elspeth thinks she may be pregnant and Lavan is leaving tomorrow."

"You're pregnant!"

"I'm not sure, I was going to talk to Duke Baird after this"

"Tell him I'm being a good little girl and I'm being bored out of my mind, just like he wanted."

"I will." Elspeth said giggling.

"So how about my news?" Jen asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry that you have to say good-bye to your fiancé so soon"

"Yes well I didn't say I'd have to say good bye."

"You're going with him!"

"Yep. And father is arranging it so that Elspeth, You, the twins, and-if she's pregnant-Elspeth's children can come out a month before the wedding."

"What about Roger and Alex?"

"No men allowed"

"What about your father, uncle, cousin, and brother?"

"They will arrive a week before the wedding-along with Roger and Alex. And Lavan has promised to give us plenty of time alone"

"Three weeks of no men?"

Jennaya nodded

"That will be amazing. But I'll miss you"

"Don't worry, 2 months will fly by"


	23. Chapter 22

Allright y'all don't diserve this cause we aint gettin reviews but here's a chapter.

Chapter Twenty-Two

* * *

(The next day)

"Bye Lanna"

"Bye Jen"

Roger and Thom were holding Gabriella and Anthony while Jen gave Alanna a hug

"Bye Els"

"Bye Jen, we'll see you in 2 months"

"I don't know…you can't travel in your condition" Alex said

"Yes I can! I'll only be 2 months pregnant"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure" Els said "Duke Baird said I am perfectly capable of traveling"

"How does he know? He's never been pregnant"

"He's…are you?...never mind."

"What?" Els grinned and kept walking "What are you talking about. Damn it!"

"Wow we really are alike."

"Lavan? Ah man are our fathers here?"

"I'm afraid so"

Ambassador Vanyel and Duke Gareth came walking over to the group

"Jennaya Katherine tell me I didn't just hear what I think I heard."

"What do you think you heard?"

"Jennaya…"

"Sorry Father."

"Lavan, Jennaya, are you two ready?"

"Yes father, we have been ready for several minutes" Lavan said

"Then we should be going. Jennaya, are you going to say good-bye to your father?"

"Good-Bye father" Jennaya said kissing her father on the cheek "I'll see you in Tusaine in a few months"

"I'll see you then"


	24. Chapter Twenty three

Chapter Twenty-three

"I can not believe this" Lavan said "The first free moment we have together, you and I are going to have some serious prank lessons. I can not marry a woman who does not know a good prank when she sees one. When I was your age, I was out…shall we say…keeping the knights on their feet"

"I always keep the knights on their feet…the squires and pages for that matter as well"

"Were you flirting with any of them?"

"Of course not"

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not"

"Are you lying to me now?"

"Of course not"

"Will you ever lie to me?"

"Of course not"

"Where is your off switch?"

"Of course not-I mean there isn't one"

"Well…you certainly have the annoyance factor I like down"

Jennaya smiled "I had ten years to annoy my father, brother, cousin, and uncle, then six years annoying Alanna, Elspeth, and the sisters"

"What about after that?"

"I went back to annoying my father, brother, uncle, and cousin…as well as Alanna and Elspeth"

"Oh they must have loved that"

"Yeah...Alanna shows her affection with pillow fights"

"She throws pillow fights?"

"Yep"

"Yep?"

"What? Do you want 'yes sir, she throws pillow fights sir'?"

"If you want to say that, I wouldn't object but..."

"You are so immature!"

"_I _am immature?"

"Yes, you are immature"

"Refresh my memory…who was it that threw peas at a visiting diplomat?"

"I was 4! And I was aiming for my cousin!"

"Oh…so you were throwing peas at a prince? That makes a world of difference on the maturity scale"

"That's right! It does!"

"It makes you seem younger"

"No it doesn't! He was bugging me!"

"Oh, he was bugging you…remind me to bug you in the presence of our king, I'd love to see you throw peas at a king"

"I already hit my uncle with peas"

"Really?

"Yep. The lecture lasted about 4 hours…and then there was the other one… and the other one… and the oth…"

"How many lectures did you get…"

"One, two …carry the one… I lost track after ten."

"Ten?"

"Yep… ten…that was just for the time I through peas at Uncle Ronald"

"You threw peas at your uncle more then ten times?"

"Of course not! It was for that one time"

"Who exactly lectured you?"

"Dad, Uncle Roald, Aunt Lianne, Cousin Roger, Mom, Sir Myles, the dude who teaches etiquette…"

"That dude who teaches etiquette?"

"I would have called him that boring dude, but you might not have known which one I was talking about…but there were other boring dudes who lectured me…lets see there was the dude who teaches math, geography, captain of the King's Own, the current spymaster…I can't tell you who he is, but I can tell you he is not boring, and then there was…"

"Ok, Ok, I get it, there were a lot"

"Yeah… I'm going to miss making fun of those boring guys."

"Well you can make fun of new boring guys… plus Tusaine has something Tortal doesn't."

"What's that?"

"Me."

"My, you are full of your self…you sure there's boring guys I can make fun of in Tusaine?"

"Oh yeah tons."

"Woo hoo!"

Lavan shook his head and started talking to one of the other knights, while Jen day dreamed about annoying people.


	25. Chapter

Ok this chapter for two reasons one I feel ucky and two I promised more interesting stuff to a reviewer so here you go...

Chapter Twenty-four

* * *

(Back in Corus-The hallway outside Elspeth and Alex's rooms)

"See you at supper" Alanna called

"Ok, see you then"

Alanna walked down the hallway. She was thinking about what Jennaya's wedding was going to be like. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't see or hear the only other person passing through the halls…that is until she ran into him and fell to the floor.

"Oh, excuse me" Alanna said

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry Lady Alanna"

"Your highness" Alanna said looking up at who she had ran into

"Here" Jon said, sticking his hand out, which she accepted.

When Alanna had straitened up, she was right up against Jon.

"Oh, excuse me" Alanna said

As she tried to step off to the side, Jon steps in front of her.

"You are friends with Lady Elspeth aren't you?"

"Yes" Alanna said

"Has she mentioned her husband having any weird behavior?"

"Weird behavior?" Alanna asked "Like what sort of weird behavior?"

"I don't know…by the doesn't seem like he did when he was a page" Jon said "If Elspeth mentions anything…be sure to tell me won't you? He is a good friend of mine"

"I will" Alanna said

Jon leaned down and kissed Alanna. She was caught by surprise for a moment, but once that passed, she returned the kiss.

Elspeth turned the corner

_That is just lik_e_ Alanna to her fan …what in the world? _

As she came around the corner, she saw Jon and Alanna standing in the middle of the hall, kissing.

Elspeth dropped the fan, it hit the ground with a light thud. The fan was enough to break Alanna and Jon apart.

"Elspeth!" Alanna gasped

"You…you left your fan in my room" Elspeth said, a look of complete terror on her face. She turned around and ran in the other direction. Jon walked over and picked the fan up.

"Thanks" Alanna said as he handed the fan to her

"Remember your promise Lady Alanna" Jon said, giving her one of his famous smile before continuing down the hall.

Alanna walked off down towards her rooms. In the shadows, there were a pair of wide violet eyes following his sister

When Alanna reached her rooms, she was still caught up in what had happened

_The prince kissed me Alanna thought I enjoyed the kiss too…I'm a married woman, I am not suppose to enjoy kissing other men…oh the lectures I would get if the sisters knew… _

Suddenly she noticed that the door to Roger's study was open.

_Roger is teaching right now…why is his study opened? I better go close the door, or else he'll accuse me of snooping…hmmm, not a bad idea. Wait! No, that's wrong Alanna, snooping through your husband's stuff is wrong. _

Alanna reached the door, when she heard what sounded like Alex's voice

"…I know I told you that Elspeth wouldn't be a problem, but she is a lot smarter than she was 10 years ago when I pushed her in the lake…she is a lot hotter too"

"If we plan on succeeding everything has to go perfectly we can't let Jon know we plan to kill him and take over the throne. If Elspeth starts to get in our way and you want to make sure that she doesn't get hurt, send her to Tirragen…I plan to send Alanna and the twins somewhere safe…that girl snoops too much for her own good"

"I say we just kill Alanna and get it over with" that was Delia's voice, Alanna knew that voice anywhere

"No!" Roger snapped "I need Alanna's magic! Why do you think I worked so damn hard to get her father and brother to convince her to marry me? And anyway…do you really expect me to raise twins on my own?"

Alanna took a step back

"you know I think Jon might just love Alanna. You know if you hadn't gotten her we would be planning to kill her as well."

"Well considering I just saw Jon kiss her I'd say you were right Lady Delia."

"_What _did you just say!" Roger and Delia demanded

_Uh-Oh…wait…Thom saw us! I thought it was just Elspeth! _

"…if you don't believe me" Thom was saying "Ask Lady Elspeth, she saw it too"

"Elspeth? What was she doing out of our rooms? She said she would stay there"

"Alanna left something in her room…a fan I think"

"Hmm. Jon kissed my Alanna. Interesting…well." Just then Gabriella started to cry. Alanna rushed to her little child and picked her up.

"Shh…" Alanna started to sooth Gabriella, rocking her gently in her arms

"I'll be right back you guys, my little girl is crying" Roger said as he walked towards the open door "It'll only take a minute, she is easy to soothe than…oh Alanna your back"

Within seconds, Delia, Thom, and Alex were in the room

"How long have you been here?" Roger asked, thinking of the open door

"I-I came in just as Gabriella started to cry" Alanna lied

"Alanna, are you alright?" Roger asked "You look pale, and you are sweating"

"Should I get Duke Baird sir?" Thom asked

"No!" Alanna said "I-I'm fine Roger…don't you have classes?"

"I had it postponed since you were going to be with Elspeth today"

"Oh" Alanna said "Well, I think I'm going to take Gabriella and Anthony outside for a walk through the gardens or something"

"Alright" Roger said "I'll see you later Alanna"

"Yeah…later" Alanna said

Once Alanna was gone, Alex turned to Roger

"Do you think she overheard us?"

"No" Roger said "She said she had just walked in…Alanna wouldn't lie…"

"You don't know my sister" Thom said "She isn't sick, both she isn't fine either…she is scared, and that never happens"

"What are we going to do?" Alex asked

"Nothing" Roger said "We can't risk sending Alanna to Jon because she got scared by whatever we would do"

"Maybe now is a good time to send her away…give her some quality time with the kids"

"Yeah…maybe that wouldn't be a bad idea" Roger said

"One thing is for certain…"Thom said "She can't go to Tusaine, she'll tell Jen, then Jen will tell Lavan, who will tell his father, who will in turn tell the king…then we'll all be in trouble"

When Alanna returned with the children Roger was sitting, waiting for her.


	26. Chapter twenty five

Ok so this is the last chapter and then there's an epilogue,

* * *

"What took you so long?"

"I ran into someone."

"Who? My cousin?"

"No, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Your brother told me what happened, is that what was bothering you earlier?"

"No…yes I don't know."

"What else could it be?"

"Maybe hearing that you're going to kill your cousin… oops."

"What! Where did you hear that?"

"No where."

"Alanna don't Lie TO ME!"

"I'm not."

Roger got up and crossed the room and grabbed Alanna's arms. "Where did you hear it?"

"I…"

"Tell me!"

"I over heard it earlier."

"Did you tell any one?" he asked his grip on Alanna's arm tightening.

"Ow… Roger you're hurting me! No I didn't tell anyone, not a soul not even the babies."  
Roger let go of her "Maybe Alex was right"

"What about Alex?"

"Pack your bags…and the babies' things, I'm going to send you away from Corus"

"What! Why?"

"Your safety is at stake! And the babies lives are in danger"

"You wouldn't care if I was dead if it wasn't for the magic I have…Gabriella and Anthony wouldn't be hear if it wasn't for my gift either"

"What?"

"You only married me because I am so powerful!"

"Alanna I…"

"Don't deny it! I heard you! Right after Delia said it would make everything easier if I was dead!"

Alanna's eyes grew wide as she realized what she said

"How much did you hear!" Roger demanded

"Not much…really, I barley heard anything" Alanna said

Roger took Gabriella and Anthony from Alanna's arms and carried them over to their cribs. He walked back over to Alanna and grabbed her wrists

"Tell me the first thing you heard!" Roger said

"No, I…I barley heard a word"

Roger turned Alanna's wrist a bit

"You knew I was planning on killing Jon and you knew what Delia said about you!" Roger snapped

"Roger, let go!" Alanna said, trying to break his grip

Roger tightened his grip slightly

"What do you know!" Roger snapped

"Roger!" Alanna said "Let go of me, you're hurting me again!"

"TELL ME!" Roger roared

Alanna let out a cry of pain

"What is going on!" Someone demanded from the entryway

Alanna turned around, her face soaked with tears. Jon stood in the doorway

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked

"I heard screams" Jon said "What was going on?"

"Nothing" Roger and Alanna said

"It doesn't look like nothing" Jon said "It looked like you were close to breaking Alanna's wrists!"

"Mind your own business cousin" Roger spat

"The protections of the ladies of my future kingdom is my business" Jon retorted "Alanna, what happened, you can tell me"

Alanna looked at Roger, then back at Jon

"Nothing" Alanna said "We…we had an argument, things just got a little too heated"

"Your wrists look swollen" Jon said "Come on, I'll take you to Duke Baird…then you and I can spend some time together while Roger cools off"

"I'm taking my children with me" Alanna said

"I'll carry one" Jon offered as he followed her to the cribs

"Here, take Anthony" Alanna said

"Alanna, the kids stay here" Roger said

"No, they are coming with me!" Alanna yelled

"I don't want my young children seeing you two start making out again!" Roger yelled

"What did you say?" Jon asked

"Don't deny it cousin" Roger said "Alanna has already admitted it…and my squire saw you anyway…in fact, don't bother taking my wife to the infirmary…I'll take her"

"Roger, I don't want you to take me" Alanna said

"You are not going with _him_." Roger said "So either you go with me or you stay here"

"She can't just stay here Roger" Jon said "She needs to have those wrists looked at"

"I agree…but I won't make her go"

"Just then, Thom walked in

"Why doesn't Thom take me?" Alanna suggested

"Take you? Take you where?"

"Squire Thom, take your sister to the infirmary" Roger said

"Alanna, are you ok?'

"Yeah" Alanna said "Roger and I were arguing, and things got a little too heated"

"Arguing?" Thom asked nervously "Over what?"

"Nothing" Alanna said

"Just go squire" Roger said

Thom and Alanna walked down the hall

"Alanna, what _really _happened" Thom asked

"Like I said, we got in an argument" Alanna said

"You always heave been, and continue to be, a horrible liar"

"There was an argument" Alanna said

"But that isn't the only reason" Thom said

"Thom, I don't want to talk about it" Alanna said "I might say something that'll get everyone into trouble"

"Like?" Thom prodded

"Like that fact that I…wait! You tried to trick me!"

"It almost worked"

"Alright lets just say I heard more of the conversation earlier than I led you to believe."

"How much more?"

"If I didn't tell Roger that, why would I tell you

"Because I am your twin"

"My twin? The same twin who only helped set my marriage up because of my gift?"

"You heard that?"

"Yes and that thing about Els being too smart."

"Listen Alanna, you don't know what is going on"

"I know you want to kill Jon" Alanna said "What more do I need to know?"

"Shh… do you want to get us all killed?"

"I wouldn't be killed" Alanna said "I really wouldn't mind if Delia was killed…and if you and Alex are stupid enough to get involved, you deserve to die"

"You wouldn't? how could you prove you weren't involved?"

Alanna was quiet

"You see? You can't"

"But…if I tell someone…"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Oh yes I would"

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"You wouldn't"

"I would"

"You wouldn't"

"What are you new? Of course I would"

"If you tell someone Roger might just kill you."

"He would not, he doesn't want to raise Gabriella and Anthony on his own"

"Well he would certainly make your life miserable… what ever he did to you earlier would be nothing in comparison."

"I have rights as a woman!" Alanna said "If he tries to hurt me, I will turn him in at the temple of the Goddess

"Yes but you would have to get to them and Roger wouldn't let you out of his sight."

"He can't watch me while he is teaching; he has no need for the babies and I to be in his classes"

"He could find a way to make sure you don't get anywhere lots of people are on his side."

"If dad couldn't control me, the sisters at the convent couldn't control me, and you can't control me, how will Roger? I am a woman that no one wants to mess with. I have the Prince's trust…oops"

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing"

"You said you have the Prince's trust" Thom said

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did… what do you mean by that?"

"I…I just mean that he and I…have talked a lot since I came here"

"I don't believe you… why don't you tell me the truth you can trust me."

"Squire Thom!"

Thom and Alanna turned around. Jon was walking down the hall towards them

"Yes your highness?"

"Go away" Jon said "I will see to it that Alanna makes it to the infirmary and back to my cousin safely"

"Sir, my orders were to…"

"You have new orders" Jon cut in "Go back to Roger and let me see to it that Lady Alanna gets taken care of"

"Yes your highness" Thom said with a bow

As Thom walked back down the hall he thought "Roger is going to kill me"

"So feel like filling me in on what really happened Lady Alanna?"

Alanna bit her lip

_If I tell him, I am condemning my brother, my husband, my friend's husband, and the Queen of that's evil to death…hmm…Delia being dead doesn't sound half bad… _

"Lady Alanna" Jon said snapping Alanna back to reality"

"Hmm?"

"What really happened between you and Roger"

"We got into an argument" Alanna said

"Over?" Jon prodded

"Uh…multiple things"

"Like?" Jon asked

"Well, he was jealous of you and I kissing for one" Alanna said

"Sorry about that, I got a little-"

"Oh no, don't apologize! I didn't have a problem with it"

"But…"

"I know I'm married but that doesn't mean I like the man."

"I see" Jon said

"In fact, I like Roger as much as you like Cecily"

"How do you know about that?"

"I have my sources"

"Jennaya told you didn't she?"

"Yup"

"Jeesh… well what else was wrong?"

"We were having…diplomatic dispute"

"Over?"

"Nothing" Alanna said

"I hate using my authority this way, but oh well" Jon said "Alanna you're going to tell me what's going on…all of it…right now!"

"Well…you see…" Alanna started letting out a nervous laugh "It is a very funny story"

_Maybe if I keep laughing, he might forget what we are talking about…Please Goddess, let him forget. _

"Alanna stop stalling tell me… Now!"

"You know, we need get my wrist looked at" Alanna said quickly

"The sooner you tell me the sooner we get there." Jon said

"Well, the argument might have had something to do with the fact that Roger and Delia, queen of all that's evil are plotting to kill you" Alanna said

"What" Jon said, in disbelief

"Oh…and you know Alex's behavior?"

"Yes…"

"He is helping, along with my brother"

"You do realize that I have to arrest all four of them right?"

Alanna lowered her gaze "I know"

"How did you find out?" Jon asked "Your not…"

"No! No, no, not at all!" Alanna said "I diplomatically overheard"

"You eavesdropped!" Jon accused

"If you want to call it that…" Alanna said

"Allright… Guard… I need you to get my father to meet me at the infirmary."

"Yes your highness" the guard said

"YOU. DID. WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" 

Thom cringed "I…I left Alanna alone with Jon"

"Why did you do something that…what is the word I am thinking of…oh yeah, STUPID!

"Um… Jon ordered me to."

Roger repeatedly hit his head against the desk

"my Lord?... What should we do?"

"_You_ should get out of my face before I slice you in half with my sword" Roger said "And I need to find Alanna before she ruins everything"

"Yes sir" Thom said

King Roald grabbed the examination table to keep from collapsing

"I…I don't believe this" Roald said

"Believe it father I've asked Alanna multiple times and the story is basically the same."

"And how do you know that Lady Alanna isn't involved?"

"She told me so"

"She told you so? That doesn't mean anything"

"I really love the trust this kingdom has in it's ladies" Alanna said "If you don't believe me use a truth drug and ask me again."

"Dad, we can save the truth drug on her and arrest Roger, then ask him!"

"We can't arrest someone because some girl just out of the convent says they have committed treason…no offense" he added as Alanna opened her mouth

Alanna put on a sweet smile "None taken your majesty"

_None taken my a-wait…Anger management…remember anger management _

Just then, Roger walked in "Alanna! There you are! I swear, when we get back to out rooms…"

Noticing Jon and the king, he switched his thought

"I…plan to have a long talk about how scared I was when Thom said he had left you alone"

"He was on orders" Jon said "I told him to leave and I'm glad I did"

"Why?"

"Guards!" Jon yelled "Arrest Duke Roger on charges of treason!"

"What!" Roger demanded

"Don't worry Roger you aren't the only one." Roald said "We are sending guards out to find Lady Delia, Squire Thom, and Sir Alexander"

"What about the girls how can you be sure they didn't have something to do with this." Roger demanded

"We can't" Jon said "I'm sorry Alanna, but both you and Elspeth have to be questioned under a truth drug"

"I understand"

"Wait…" Roger said "I am being arrested without being questioned, and the girls get to be questioned without even being real suspects!"

"Dad, Roger has a point" Jon said "Let's just question him under the drug now and get it over with"

"I have some truth drugs in my office your majesty" Duke Baird said suddenly

Everyone shot the duke a questioning glance. Baird shrugged "I have every other kind of drug there is"

"Please go get it Duke Baird" Roald said

Minutes later, Roger was being questioned under the strongest truth drug that was legally in Tortall (key word: Legally)

"Were you plotting to kill me?" Jon asked

"Wow, that was blunt" Alanna said

Jon shrugged

"Not just you" Roger said "We were going to kill your parents first"

"Wow… Guards go get those people my son mentioned earlier…and Liane, and Duke Garreth, the older"

The guards left

Alanna stepped up to Roger "Is your hair still naturally brown? Or did you just dye all the grey hairs?"

Everyone looked at Alanna like she was insane

"What? I always wondered"

"I dyed my hair"

"I KNEW IT!" Alanna said "Elspeth owes me twenty bucks"

"Why?" Jon asked

"We had a bet on that about…3 weeks ago"

"Back to business" Roald said "Did Lady Alanna or Lady Elspeth have anything to do with the plots?"

"No" Roger said "If Alanna hadn't been eavesdropping…"

"…diplomatically overhearing" Alanna interrupted

"Lady Alanna, if you can not keep quiet during the interrogation, then wait in the waiting room"

"Yes your majesty"

"As I was saying" Roger said "If Alanna hadn't been eavesdropping, they never would have found out and…I wouldn't be here right now"

"Why were you hurting Al…Lady Alanna earlier?"

"Why did you kiss her earlier."

"Why were you what?" Roald asked

"I'm not the one under interrogation here" Jon said "Now Roger answer the question"

"Answer mine" Roger said

"Yes Jonathon, I would love to hear this" Lianne said

"Uh…COMING GARRY!"

"Garry didn't call you" Lianne said

"Uh…got to go" Jon said as he ran out of the room

"Jonathon Jasson of Conte!" Lianne said "'Get your royal ass in this chair Now!"

"Did the queen just say 'ass'?" Alex asked as he was 'escorted' into to the room

"Do you have a problem with what I said Sir Alexander?"

"No, your majesty"

Just then, Elspeth came in

"Alexander! What in the hell is the meaning for me have to watch my husband get taken away by the guard!"

"Uh…" 

"Don't test me Alexander, I am a pregnant woman!"

"Well you see, Roger and I…we got into a little bit of tiny, microscopic really, bit of trouble"

"Doing?" Elspeth said

"Uh…Roger, what were we doing?"

"Attempting to kill Jon, my uncle, and my aunt" Roger said

Elspeth put a smile on her face "Your majesties, might I borrow my husband for a minute?"

"Go ahead" Lianne said

"Thank you" Elspeth said "Alex, come here"

"Uh…I think I'll…"

"Now Alexander!"

"Ok"

Elspeth grabbed one of Alex's ear, once his ears were level with her lips, she yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!". She hit him on the side of the head "ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME INTO A SINGLE MOTHER BY GETTING YOURSELF KILLED!"

"Sorry Els."

"DON'T 'ELS' ME ALEX!" Elspeth said "NOW, TURN AROUND TO THE NICE ROYAL FAMILY AND THANK THE GODS I AM NOT THE ONE IN CHARGE OF YOUR PUNISHMENT!"

"Yes dear" Alex hung his head

Elspeth hit him in the back of the head before turning and storming off.

"Lady Alanna…why don't you go make sure Lady Elspeth it alright."

Alanna nodded and walked out of the infirmary

Alanna found Elspeth in her room

"Els?" Alanna said

"What?" Elspeth said

"I'm sorry" Alanna said "It's my fault that Alex was arrested"

"Did you tell him to commit treason?" Elspeth asked

"No" Alanna said

"Then you aren't to blame"

"I was the one who turned him in"

"So? I would have done the same thing to Roger…where are Gabriella and Anthony?"

Alanna gasped and raced off to her rooms. Anthony and Gabriella were both crying when she arrived

"I'm sorry Babies I almost forgot all about you two." Alanna said "You two aren't old enough to remember this are you?"

Alanna returned to Elspeth's room

"Oh…they are so adorable!" Els said as she took Anthony from Alanna's arms "You two have gotten so big!"

"You saw them just yesterday" Alanna said

"Yes but they are still soo big especially Anthony."

"Soon you are going to have a baby all your own…then I will keep stealing your baby away like you do with Anthony"

"Do I really steal him that much?"

"Yes…but I don't mind, twins are heavy to carry by yourself"

"Good point… what are you going to do… I'm only going to have one child and I can't imagine raising him or her alone."

"I haven't figured that out yet" Alanna said

"When did the twins get here?" Asked Jon from the doorway.

"About 5 minutes ago…once Elspeth kindly told me that they had been left in my rooms"

"And you call yourself their mother" Jon said shaking his head

"They aren't old enough to remember it… I hope"

"Don't worry they won't can I hold one?"

"Sure"

Jon came over and took Gabriella out of Alanna's arms

"Ok Els, give me my baby boy"

"But… he's sooo cute and… alright."

Alanna held Anthony and slowly started to rock him.

"This little girl is going to break some hearts when she gets older" Jon said rocking Gabriella

"And 'Alanna's baby boy' is going to break the noses of anyone who breaks her heart"

"That's right…"

"So…what were you two talking about?"

"What we were going to do…how are we going to raise the kids without the help of our husbands?"

"I'm sure that someone would be willing to help you… especially you Alanna."

"Oh really? Would you care to give me some suggestions?"

"Me…"

"You?" Alanna asked walking over "You would be willing to help-how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get Gabriella to sleep. Calming her down, sure, that's easy, but she is impossible to put down for a nap or at night"

"I guess she likes me."

"Well then, I guess you are just going to have to come over to my rooms during the afternoon and evening to make her sleep"

"I wouldn't mind that at all."

"I think I'll go…take a walk through the gardens" Elspeth said with a smile

_They like each other! This is so awesome I can't wait until I see Jen. _

Just then, Duke Baird walked in

"There you are Lady Alanna" Baird said "About three minutes after you left, I realized that hadn't gotten around to ever take a look at your wrists"

"Come on Anthony, mommy needs to see the healer"

"You're stealing him again"

"I don't care"

Baird walked over to Alanna and his green gift started flowing through his fingers into her wrists.

"Ouch!" Alanna said as Baird was finishing up

"Sorry, I have good news and bad news"

"What is the good news?"

"Your wrists aren't broken"

"And…the bad news?"

"your wrists are sprained and I would highly suggests you not hold the twins for about…an hour"

"You hear that Alanna? One hour" Elspeth said "Come on Anthony, let's go take a walk together"

"Stealing!"

"Not caring!"

"Baird! Tell her not to steal my son!"

"Elspeth, don't steal Alanna's son!"

"But…"

"No stealing my son!" Alanna snapped

"Fine, I'll take Mo-Mo instead"

"No touchie my monkey!"

Duke Baird turned to Jon

"Your highness?"

"Go" Jon said

"Thank you" Baird rushed from the room

"Wait Baird! Who will tell Elspeth not to touch my monkey?"

"Elspeth, no touching Alanna's monkey" Jon said

"But…but…but…"

"That's a royal order Lady Elspeth"

"Yes your highness, can I take Alexander for a little walk Alanna?"

"Yes you can."

"Jon, I have one question"

"What?"

"Why did you come in here to begin with?"

"Oh…um, my father decided the fate of your husbands, brother, and-"

"Delia, queen of all that is evil?"

"Uh…ok?"

"Just say yes Jon" Elspeth said

"Yes Jon" Jon said

"Very funny"

"Thanks"

"What is it!"

"What is what?"

"Jonathon!"

"Oh, right…the reason I'm here…with the exception of seeing Alanna of course"

"Just tell us!"

"They…they are going to be hung"

Authors' Note: Dun-Dun DONE! Ok so not really by the way some of you mentioned that the Alanna being kissed by Jon thing was wierd but he's always liked her so why wouldn't he kiss her and Alanna was to shocked to react.

If anyone was wondering why we made Thom a traitor just think about it for a second he's Roger's squire and a spineless jellyfish.

I hope you liked the chapter.


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

Delia, Queen of all that is evil, Sir Alexander, Duke Roger, and Squire Thom were all hung within a week of the questioning. Alanna and Elspeth didn't attend the hanging. A week after, Alanna and Elspeth, who was 2 month pregnant, headed out to Tusaine with Jon, Raoul, Garry, and about two or three squads of soldiers. Jon made a royal order that Alanna was to ride whenever she felt like it

Flashback- The night before they headed out

Alanna walked up to Jon

"Jon, the servants are freaking out" Alanna said

"Really?" Jon asked with a giant smile on his face "Why?"

"Well, you remember that order of yours about me riding?"

"Yes"

"All the side-saddles seem to have just disappeared, and we have no time for the convent to send one"

"Really? Strange…" Jon said "I guess you'll have to suffer and ride stride" 

"I think I'll manage" Alanna said

Jon pulled Alanna up close to his body. There lips came close when…

"Alanna!" Elspeth said "Gabriella is crying! I am already busy with Anthony!"

"Have a servant deal with it! I'm busy"

"Jonathon!" King Roald yelled "Come over here!"

"I'm busy!" Jon yelled

"Now!"

Jonathon sighed "I'm coming!"

End of Flashback

When Alanna and Elspeth reached Tusaine, the girls caught up with each other at once. During the reception, Elspeth fell in love with Steven, who happened to be the second prince of Tusaine. As for Alanna and Jon…well, that is a different story all together

THE END

**Authors' Note: This story is complete! It is 139 pages long on the computer, and we hope you enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed writing! There quite possibly could be a sequel, but we won't post it if there is no interest, so you have three options **

**1) ****Tell us in a review to continue with a sequel **

**2) ****Tell us in a review that a sequel would be a waste of time (only in nicer words) **

3) **If you want to know what happens later(and we don't write a sequel), send us a review and we will send it to you in a PM, if you are not a member of Fanfiction, then send an e-mail address for us to use"**

4) **If you want to know more about Alanna and Thom's past and about the monkeys Sien and Momo.**


	28. authors note ii

We have a new story up check it out... and be on the look out cause we have four stories in the works. Oh and fair warning the Sequel will be Alanna/Jon and the main character will be Gaby yayness... anyway enjoy the rest of summer... and we'll post stories soon.


End file.
